


Boyfriend on the Internet

by StarNightingle



Series: Porn and Coffee [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Porn Star AU, Sequal, minewt sex probably, newtmas relationship, pornstar minho, pornstar newt, pronstars, videos on the internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarNightingle/pseuds/StarNightingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas works in a cafe and lives a pretty average life. Except last month he started dating a porn star. Which is certainly interesting, if not disastrous at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Doesn’t it bother you?” Brenda asked.

Thomas was barely paying attention. The most gorgeous man he’d ever had the pleasure of meeting was sitting at a table in the café he worked at. That made paying attention to anything hard.

“What?” Thomas asked, cocking his head and continuing to stare at the blonde who seemed unbothered by the way he’d chosen the worst table in the place.

Newt was sitting in the same seat he always took when he came into the café, smack bang in the centre of a massive sun glare. It barely bothered Newt though because he was too busy returning Thomas’ gaze in the opposite direction with intense brown eyes. Somehow Newt was flirting and making obscene references from a distance using only facial expressions.

“Him.” Brenda responded.

Thomas scrunched his nose, “Why would Newt bother me? We’re dating.”

“Exactly, Thomas. _He’s_ your boyfriend.” Brenda tried.

Thomas really couldn’t make much sense of her, especially with the grin currently being sent his way, promising and alluring. He shook his head and turned away from Newt for a moment, holding a finger up to gesture he would look again in a moment.

“What do you mean Brenda?” Thomas asked, full attention on his co-worker now.

“Well, it’s just a bit weird, isn’t it? His job isn’t exactly normal. Don’t you get jealous?” Brenda tried again.

Brenda was the only one of his friends who knew about Newt’s job. It wasn’t that Thomas was keeping it a secret. Not exactly. Ok so maybe he was keeping it a bit of a secret. Because he liked having Newt all to himself. And a million other people. And maybe he didn’t want people he knew to judge Newt based on his work. Because then they’d judge him. So he was a slightly horrible person and sometimes he hated himself. But Newt loved him and wasn’t bothered by it so that was enough.

Thomas sighed and rolled his eyes, wondering if he should regret telling her, “We’ve been dating a month and you decide to ask me this now?”

“I didn’t think it would get this serious. Not with his profession. But now I realise you’ve gotten attached and I just wanna make sure you’re alright.” Brenda’s tone was slightly more defensive now and Thomas knew she meant well.

“It’s fine, Brenda, promise. Yea it’s a little weird, but I know all the guys, I know how they treat it. It’s a job. That’s all it means, doing something they like.” Thomas explained.

“Thomas, they aren’t sharing a cubicle. He _sleeps_ with them.” Brenda said in a hushed tone.

“Yea, but he _loves_ me.” Thomas rebutted.

“Does he? Or are you just something fun to have around?” Brenda crossed her arms and leant forwards in concern.

“Wow, confidence booster, Brenda. You should get a job in pep rallying.”

“You know what I mean, Thomas.” Brenda said, leaning back and rolling her eyes.

“I do. But honestly I think if either of us worries about the other being genuine it’s him.”

It was Brenda’s turn to be confused, “What do you mean? You’re a loving guy.”

“I think he’s met one or two boys who like to use him for his ‘profession’.” Thomas used her word with air bunnies, “He hadn’t slept with someone outside of work in over a year ‘til me, and we haven’t even gotten far in that department. He puts on a brave face, but sometimes I can tell he’s nervous,”

Thomas had noticed this about Newt. He had noticed that Newt threw subjects into conversation sometimes with a slight tilt in his eyebrow, as if anticipating Thomas would say something horrible. Thomas knew that Newt appreciated when answers were thought out and not given mindlessly. Thomas had felt the undercurrent sometimes, like Newt was trying to impress him, keep him interested, keep him.

“Newt isn’t some sleaze, but because of his job people expect him to be so he can never get anything good going with anyone.” Thomas finished.

Brenda considered that for a moment, eventually nodding. She went back to cleaning the coffee machine out before more customers appeared and Thomas went back to staring lovingly over at his boyfriend.

Newt sent a raised eyebrow Thomas’ way, _what was that?_

Thomas shrugged slightly and shook his head, _I don’t know, nothing really_.

Newt seemed to accept that answer and instead sent Thomas a wicked wink, _well how about I give you something?_

Thomas could feel his cheeks redden slightly. He told himself not to fight it too strongly, he knew it was one of Newt’s little kinks. Time had told him that Newt relished in the red on his cheeks, his ‘ _camera worthy blush_ ’.

“Does Teresa know?” Brenda broke Thomas’ concentration with the one thing he feared more than anything.

Thomas felt his face drain and could see Newt across the room scrunch his face and send a concerned look.

“Taking that as a ‘no’.” Brenda continued with a smirk. “You have to tell her.”

“Do I, though?” Thomas responded, breaking eye contact with Newt again.

“She’ll find out.” Brenda said in a singsong voice.

“Maybe she won’t.” Thomas reasoned, “Maybe she’ll spend the rest of her life oblivious and we can all live blissfully in her ignorance.”

“You sound far too hopeful.” Brenda replied with a slight smile, “But that’s not gonna happen. Google knows too much now, it’ll make the connection for her if she doesn’t first. And she’ll be even more annoyed if you keep quiet.”

Thomas pulled an unhappy face, “I know.”

“Besides what does Newt think?”

“What do you mean ‘what does Newt think’?” Thomas quirked his head again.

“You just said he’s nervous about this being a genuine relationship and you won’t even tell your sister what he does for a living. Like it’s shameful and should be hidden?” Brenda raised an eyebrow.

Thomas groaned and buried his face in a hand, “I hate it when you’re right.”

He hadn’t even considered that. If he treated something like this, something that was such a big part of Newt’s life, like he was ashamed of it, then how could he prove he loved Newt? How could he convince Newt that this was true when he spent so much time hiding Newt’s life? Keeping it a secret had been to protect himself but now it was even more shameful then before. He’d have to tell Teresa.

“Also my flat is under construction and it’s driving my flatmates mad.” Brenda continued.

Thomas blinked at the change of subject, “What?”

“Just letting you know that you can’t stay at mine. When she kicks you out, that is.” Brenda smiled sweetly.

“Thanks, Brenda.” Thomas said miserably.

He glanced over to Newt, only to find the table empty. Thomas was surprised and wondered where the blonde had gone. To the bathroom? Had he left?

“What’s the mean girl sayin’ to ya, Tommy?” Newt said from his new seat in the waiting bay near the counter where Thomas hadn’t bothered to look yet.

Thomas’ insides melted a little at the way Newt’s voice sounded. They’d been conversing from a distance for an hour now and the sudden, thick accent and gravely tone were heaven to his ears. Especially the way that voice said his name, _Tommy._

“Just reminding him of his ultimate doom.” Brenda chimed from the side.

Newt somehow managed to smile at Brenda while still looking at Thomas, “And here I was hoping that would be me.” Newt made it sound like a proposition and Thomas felt his face warm again, “What’s your ultimate doom, Tommy?”

“Teresa.” Thomas replied.

Newt visibly gulped. “Ah, that doom.”

“Not a fan, Newt?” Brenda asked.

“It’s not that I have anything against her,” Newt answered, “But I think she wants to poison my supply of bloody tea.”

“She doesn’t want to poison your tea, I think.” Thomas reassured while Brenda giggled.

Newt sent a fake smile to Thomas, “No? Hit me with something hard? Throw me from a high place? Impale me with a sharp, rusted object?”

“She doesn’t want to hurt you, I think.” Thomas argued.

“Don’t worry, Newty, Teresa is just way overprotective. All the hate directed at you is just misguided love for Thomas.” Brenda laughed.

“I wish that was reassuring.” Newt said with a shake of his head. “Anyway, I get how she’s my doom, how’s she Tommy’s?”

“Well how do you think she’s going to react when she finds out her innocent beloved _Tom_ is dating you?” Brenda asked.

“She knows, she reacted bloody worryingly.” Newt replied. “I’m still scared she’ll hunt me down when he’s not around and kill me.”

“I meant when she finds out he’s dating _you_ , with your profession.” Brenda said with a raised eyebrow.

Newt winced, “She doesn’t have to.”

“Don’t you want her to know what you do? So you don’t have to lie about who you are to the people in Thomas’ life?” Brenda pushed.

“I am perfectly content with having a heartbeat, thanks. Besides, Minho, my best bloody mate, hid our videos from his family for years. Can’t be that hard.” Newt said with a shrug.

“And when she goes through Thomas’ browsing history, or she googles your name?”

“I sleep with Gally for the money and skip state.”

Thomas perked up a little at that and Brenda stifled a smile before replying, “If you don’t tell her she’ll find out somewhere else and she’ll be pissed either way.”

Newt shook his head, “She’ll actually kill me. I wouldn’t put it past her to know how to hide a body. Those glares, surely she must kill people with those daggers.”

“Just so you know I hope your flat has a spare room, mine’s getting renovated.” Brenda said.

Newt was confused, “What do you mean?”

“He’s gonna need a place to stay when she kicks him out.” Brenda smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first chapters are always short and a bit shit. I didn't actually ask my beta to look at this so it probably sucks a bit grammatically... Let me know if you can think of a better title... 
> 
> Feedback appreciated
> 
> Much love, xx


	2. Chapter 2

 

Thomas got home that night just before ‘curfew’. It was a joke with his other friends that Teresa demanded he be back home by a certain time or she’d lock him out. After hearing the rumour she had decided that wasn’t such a terrible idea and he’d been scared to test her more than once after a cold night on their shared front porch.

He’d spent a while with Newt after work, hanging around at Newt’s place and watching movies. Not porn, just regular movies. Newt had a whole collection of dvds he’d borrowed from Minho. Minho used to use them to hide his porn videos but ever since his family found out about his job he hadn’t been taking as many precautions.

Newt had laughed while he told Thomas about how Minho had kept the care package they got from Alby in full view and yet he had kept all the movies in his flat over a mature rating hidden behind old classics. Now, to hear Newt tell it, Minho had explicit content lying about everywhere. Newt had insisted that they had to visit together one day.

Thomas had only left when Newt cursed at the clock and said he was due at Wicked for a shoot. Thomas was looking forwards to seeing the next video and so he had only complained about being kicked out so that Newt could go have sex with someone else a little. Newt had smiled, made Thomas blush like a school girl then kissed him softly.

One of Thomas’ favourite things to do was kiss Newt. At first it had been a little weird. It had been like Newt moved them for invisible viewers. Eventually that had stopped though. It had given way to kisses that were so much more personal and intimate than Thomas could have imagined. Especially from the guy who analysed his every physical position like Newt did.

When they’d parted ways at the front of the flat Thomas had almost asked to go with Newt. A glance at his watch had silenced him though. He had to get home. He gave Newt another kiss, whispered ‘ _I love you_ ’ into his lips and then headed in the opposite direction.

Teresa and Aris were already curled up on the couch watching something when Thomas got in.

“Hey, Thomas.” Aris called with a smile.

Thomas smiled back, “Hey, guys. Had a good night?”

“It’ll be an even better night when you get your arse over here and watch this with us, Tom.” Teresa called, not even looking away from the screen.

Thomas went over to them on soft feet, “In that case I’d be happy to brighten your night, ever miserable without me.”

“Don’t let her speak for me, Thomas. I hate when you get home.” Aris grinned.

Thomas elbowed him slightly as he sat between them. In the end, despite Teresa being slightly eccentric in her measures, Thomas loved her. She was like a sister to him and the only family he’d had in a long while. They might not seem close but they had a strong bond and had both respect and care for one another.

Aris was Teresa’s friend. She had introduced them one night and at first Thomas hadn’t liked him. The shorter boy had put him off slightly, something about him not settling right with Thomas. After a while though he had gotten past that and now Aris was just their cool roommate. Aris was laid back and trusting where Teresa could be uptight and suspicious.

Thomas liked living with the both of them. It was a nice mix and they all got along well. When two of them argued the other could break them up and make them see sense. Thomas wondered if Aris was prepared for the shit-storm he’d have to unleash in the house one day and decided against it. He’d told Brenda he would let Teresa know about Newt’s job. But he hadn’t said when.

They’d finished watching the movie on the tv and Thomas decided to call it a night. He’d gotten up early for work and now he was tired. He stood and went to bed, bidding the other two goodnight. They had smiled and wished him sweet dreams. It was a nice day, and it had been finished off with a nice night.

Thomas really was a lucky guy.

~

“What the hell is this!?!”

Thomas jerked awake to the sound of a loud voice.

“Teresa, please, just calm down.”

Thomas sighed, he wondered what Aris had done to piss her off so bad. They’d been getting on earlier. Maybe she’d found his online dating profile. Thomas laughed to himself.

“Don’t tell me to calm down, Aris!”

“I’m just saying you need to take a breath.”

Thomas sighed again. He should probably get out there and help Aris out. It was what buddies did, stopping the crazy girl that lived with them from murdering someone.

“Aris, that is _Newt_! Thomas’ _boyfriend_ Newt!”

Thomas sat dead upright so quickly he may have injured himself. What about Newt? Surely not. This wasn’t the right time. What about Newt?! It couldn’t be. Thomas hadn’t even finished composing his ‘my boyfriend’s a porn star’ speech.

“I know its Newt, and I know it looks bad, but I’ve met him more times than you have and he’s a nice guy.” Aris pleaded.

Thomas silently cheered for Aris in his head. Aris who was out there, defending Newt against Teresa. This was cowardly. Thomas needed to go out there and stand up for Newt too. He couldn’t let that fall on his flatmate.

He got up and stood near the door for a moment, psyching himself up. He pushed open the door and half winced in anticipation. This ought to be fun. Looked like the end of his speech would need to be improvised.

The scene Thomas came out to was a little more shocking that he’d expected. Teresa was standing near the tv, arms wide and eyes furious. Aris was sitting on the couch, lips parted, looking slightly shocked. And on screen, in all his glory, was Newt, naked and sucking some guy enthusiastically. It was paused at the precise moment Newt had flicked his eyes up and honestly the look was a massive turn on to Thomas. Thomas who realised now wasn’t the time to be getting hard over his boyfriend’s porn.

“Thomas, what the hell is this?!” Teresa said, flatly and gesturing at the screen.

Thomas resisted the urge to say _honestly kinda hot_. “Listen, Teresa, I know this might be shocking, but I was going to tell you. I didn’t want you to find out like this.”

“You didn’t want me to what?”

“To find out like this. Listen-”

“Find out like this?!? Thomas how did you want me to find out? What scenario did you ever think I would ever be ok with this?” Teresa looked like she was caught between laughing hysterically and finding a sharp object.

“I don’t know, I hadn’t figured it out yet.” Thomas answered. He considered meeting her anger with anger but he was honestly a little afraid.

“You hadn’t figured it out because it wasn’t going to happen. Thomas I can’t believe you did this. What were you thinking?” Teresa asked.

“I was thinking you’d freak out if I told you randomly that I was dating a porn star.”

Teresa narrowed her eyes, “I didn’t mean about not telling me, I meant about dating him in the first place.”

Thomas stopped for a second, this was where he had to win her. “Because he’s amazing, T. He’s amazing and I love him.”

Teresa scoffed, “You love him? Don’t be ridiculous Tom. You love this.” she gestured at the screen.

“Well, yea, I love that, but that’s not all. I really do love him, T. He’s funny, and caring. He gets nervous and always makes sure things are ok. He loves me too.” Thomas said, putting as much sincerity into his voice as possible. Where had his speech gone? Why couldn’t he remember it? This wasn’t it.

“He doesn’t love you.” Teresa said, “He has sex with people for money. People like that don’t know what love is.”

Thomas felt something shift in him. He felt the part of him that had wanted to make Teresa understand fall away, and instead he felt mad. “You know nothing about him!”

“I know enough.”

“No. You haven’t given him time of day. He thinks you hate him already and you barely even bothered to say hi.”

“I do hate him. Especially now.” Teresa responded.

 “So now you know about the porn. But did you know that he spends his downtime working in charities? He has a sister he loves and a mum who supports his decisions. He has friends he would do anything for and that includes me.” Thomas only broke off when he saw the sad look on Teresa’s face, like she felt sorry for him.

“Guys.” Aris cut in, “Can we try talking about this at an inside volume. We have neighbours.”

Teresa and Thomas both turned towards Aris and as he felt all that fury directed at him he took a step back.

“Listen. Teresa I can see where you’re coming from, this is shocking news.” He held up a hand to silence Thomas’ protests, “But I’ve met the guy too, and he seems alright to me.”

“Whose side are you on?” Teresa said heatedly.

“No ones. Both. Yours and Thomas’.” Aris replied, shrinking a little.

“Really? Cause it sounds like you’re on his and only his. Newt is some pervert who does porn! What does it matter if he can act nice when you’re around?”

“He doesn’t ‘act nice’ Teresa. He _is_ nice. And don’t talk about him that way.” Thomas yelled.

Aris hung his head as the sound levels in the room rose again. Thomas felt a little bad. He could see Aris was trying to help the situation but he was just getting so angry at Teresa. Thomas would even concede Aris’ point about T being shocked but she was going too far. This had gone too far. He turned on his heel and walked back into his room.

“You can’t run away from this conversation, Thomas!” Teresa yelled, following him and standing in his door frame.

Thomas continued on his path, knelt by his bed, reached under and found what he was after. He slammed the case on his bed as well as he could and turned to his draws, throwing clothes towards the open bag haphazardly.

“You know what? Brenda was wrong!” Thomas said.

“About what?” Teresa huffed.

“You’re not gonna kick me out. I’m leaving.” Thomas put as much finality in his tone as he could, trying to convince himself he was making the right move.

“You’re what? Where are you gonna stay, huh?” Teresa asked.

“Wouldn’t you love to know?” Thomas had no idea. Brenda had said he couldn’t stay there and the only friends he felt comfortable enough with to crash at were with him already.

Thomas finished packing his bag and zipped it tight. He pulled it up and walked out into the lounge again. Aris hadn’t moved. He was looking at Thomas like he wanted to stop him but couldn’t figure out how.

The last thing Thomas did was walk to the tv and pull the USB from the back slot. It was the one Newt had given him at the party. They’d drunkenly snuck into Alby’s office and copied everything Newt had done onto the drive. They’d made out in the desk chair while they waited for it to transfer. It was a good memory and he wasn’t leaving this behind where Teresa was likely to delete everything.

Teresa had been yelling at him nonstop while he packed. He’d blocked it all out. She was still standing by his door, looking at him, shouting at him. He held up and hand and by some miracle she fell quiet. Her shoulder rose and fell.

“You gonna stop being a bitch, or am I leaving?” Thomas said it softly, calmly.

“I’m trying to protect you from getting hurt by some paid slut.” She replied crossly.

Thomas didn’t even respond. He sent her a shrug, nodded goodbye at Aris, and walked out the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week and hence new chapter time. Let me know about mistakes? 
> 
> No beta, much love, xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it been 7 days? I don't even know, here's this anyhow, goin out this time next week so update will either be 6 days or 8 depending on my memory :)

Thomas didn’t know what he was doing but somehow he arrived at Newt’s flat. Of course he did. This was his only option and really where else had he thought he’d end up?

His hands were shaking and he wasn’t sure exactly how he’d even explain this to Newt. They’d talked about Teresa finding out just this afternoon, but it hadn’t been serious. It hadn’t been something that was going to happen in reality anytime soon. But it had happened, and Thomas hadn’t even had a say in it. He wondered if any of them had knocked on wood. He wondered why he was thinking about a stupid old wives trick when he should be knocking on the door.

What would he say though? He was stuck. He couldn’t go home but he couldn’t force himself to knock on Newt’s door either. This was his problem, not his boyfriend’s. Yes boyfriends were meant to rely on each other when things got hard but this was something different. How could he put this on Newt? How could he ask to stay here? He should just go home.

He couldn’t go home though. Teresa was there and she’d think she had won. She wouldn’t want him to see Newt again and when he did he would end up right back here. Standing in front of Newt’s flat but unable to move.

Thomas spun on his heel and put his back to Newt’s front door. He breathed a moment and then let himself slide down to the floor. He couldn’t stay there forever. Newt would open his door eventually, to go out. He could stay there for a moment though. Thomas could put off the inevitable for a moment longer. Thomas stared into space and allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts.

“Thomas?”

Thomas jerked at the voice, pulled into awareness. He wasn’t sure how long he’d sat there. He might have even fallen asleep briefly and not noticed. He couldn’t say for sure.

“Tomboy, whatcha doing?” Minho’s voice was curious and a little suspicious.

Thomas forced his brain into action. He looked up and found Minho standing above him, keys in hand and eyebrows raised.

“I- uh. I was just…” Thomas couldn’t figure out what he was doing. He hadn’t decided yet.

Minho looked at Thomas, looked at the case sitting next to Thomas and then looked up at the door to Newt’s flat. Sighing Minho offered Thomas a hand. Thomas took it and allowed himself to be pulled up by the bulky Asian.

“He’s not here, you know.” Minho said, slotting his key into the lock and turning it.

“Huh?”

“Newt.” Minho pushed open the door and walked in. “He was still at Wicked when I left. We’re meeting here.”

Thomas stepped in cautiously after Minho. It was dark and Thomas didn’t want to knock anything over with his case. When Minho flicked the hall light on Thomas flinched. It felt a little unsettling, being in Newt’s flat without Newt.

Minho walked confidently through the space, like it was his own. He went to the fridge, pulled out a couple beers and moved to fall into the sofa. Thomas stood in the entry, looking over everything warily. Was he allowed to be here without Newt?

“Come on, man. I got you a drink. Take a seat, Newt should be back in half hour.” Minho patted the couch next to him encouragingly, “We can even talk about your issues if you need, or we can put on a movie and ignore the fact that you look messed up. Whichever.”

Thomas nodded and moved to sit where Minho had gestured, “Movie sounds good.”

Minho looked like he would have preferred the other option but he reached for the remote regardless. Thomas had already watched the movie in the player earlier that evening but he didn’t really care.

Minho laughed at the opening scene and settled into the couch further. Thomas stared at the coffee table and sipped his drink.

“We haven’t been alone before.” Thomas mentioned off handedly.

Minho shrugged and shifted in his seat, grinning, “Worried I’ll try something?”

Thomas’ mind recoiled, “No, of course not, why would I-”

“Don’t worry, Tomboy. It was a joke. I wouldn’t do that to Newt, and I know you wouldn’t either.”

“No, I know. Just because of your job doesn’t mean…” Thomas trailed off finishing the thought in his head. Teresa would have thought that Minho would try something. He wouldn’t though.

Minho sighed heavily and moved forwards, grabbing the remote and pressing pause. “Okay. Listen, I didn’t wanna force you to talk. It’s your decision and I love this movie. But something is obviously going on and I think you should let me in on it.”

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s obviously not nothing.” Minho shifted to face Thomas, “You’re all spaced out, which is unlike you. You’re acting weird. Plus you have a suitcase with you. However you look at this it looks bad and I gotta look out for Newt.”

“It’s nothing. It’s just a stupid argument with my sister.” Thomas said softly.

“This would be the sister that wants to disembowel Newt?” Minho asked.

Thomas looked up sharply, “She doesn’t want to-. Well, she didn’t want to disembowel him.”

“Past tense? What changed?”

Thomas was surprised by how calm and understanding Minho was being. He’d only ever seen Newt’s friend joking around or flirting shamelessly. Thomas hadn’t been aware there was a serious bone in Minho’s body.

Except that wasn’t true. The first time Thomas had come over Newt’s Minho had shown up looking distressed. That had been why Thomas had left that day, so Newt could look after him. Thomas thought about that day.

“Your mum only found out about the porn recently, hey?” Thomas asked.

Minho squirmed, “Yea, she did.”

“She didn’t like it.” Thomas added, not a question.

Minho answered anyway, “No, she didn’t. What’s this got to do with things?”

“My sister. She found a USB of mine and tried to see what was on it.” Thomas explained.

“And what was on it was videos of Newt?”

Thomas nodded, glad Minho was understanding.

“And this sister of yours wasn’t happy about how Newt was presented in those videos.” Minho continued.

“That’s an understatement.” Thomas said glumly.

“I don’t see why not. All of Newt’s videos are top quality. You’re not just dating a guy who works in the sex industry. You’re dating the guy who puts the ‘star’ in ‘porn star’.” Minho smiled widely.

Thomas had to smile slightly too, “She put on a good one too. Newt and George. One of their first.”

“They are good together, that pair. He’s better with me though.” Minho said, considering.

“Bet he’s better with me.” Thomas joked.

“Yea, if he ever gets with you.” Minho teased.

Thomas looked at him weird. What did he mean? Thomas had been with Newt, sort of. Unless that level of intimacy wasn’t considered far enough with Minho. Thomas had counted it but this guy might not. Unless Newt just hadn’t told him. It had only happened recently after all. Thomas quickly tried to change his expression to a neutral one but he was already too late.

“Oh my god. You two hooked up? When!?” Minho had gone from gentle and caring to manic in a second.

“No, we didn’t, I swear.” Thomas tried.

“Don’t bother Tomboy. I’m onto you. When did it happen, give me all the details!” Minho looked eager to hear what Thomas had to say next.

“I don’t know. Shouldn’t Newt tell you? He’s your best friend, I feel weird about kissing and telling.” Thomas said.

“Thomas, I swear, if you don’t tell me now I’ll die. It’s Newt, he’s my best friend. _I_ sleep with him. He won’t mind if you tell me, I swear.” Minho, sat on the edge of the couch and bounced slightly.  “Here’s the deal. You tell me about this and I’ll give you advice about your sister from my recent experience coming out to my mum.”

Thomas cocked his head. He wasn’t sure he was meant to tell but Newt wouldn’t mind, right? This _was_ Minho.

“Fine.”

Minho cheered and then quietened down quickly as though his excitement might deter Thomas from continuing.

“It was here, after you left,” Thomas started.

“Here as in on this couch? Oh man, it was on the couch wasn’t it? Of course it was that’s so typical of Newt.” Minho stopped when Thomas’ blush answered the question for him.

“Well, we had dinner,” Thomas continued, “Then… then we came to the couch. And, I mean, we didn’t have sex, but we, ahh.”

“Blow job? Hand job? Hand job!” Minho crowed, “Yes! About time you two hooked up. Was it good? It was good right? Newt’s good at that.”

“Yes, it was good. It was great.” Thomas blushed deeper.

“Of course it was great.” Minho laughed, “But make him blow you next time, trust me its better.”

Thomas squirmed.

“Is that not good? Me telling you that your boyfriend is good at blowjobs? I mean obviously you’ve watched him do it before.” Minho considered it for a moment. “Shuck, this ‘normal’ thing Newt’s trying to keep up is hard.”

“It’s not bad, I guess. I mean a little but Newt decided we aren’t regular, so weird is normal for us. Makes sense.” Thomas shrugged, “He’d probably throw something at you if he were here though.”

Minho laughed, “He’d be kicking my ass for bringing up the whole ‘I sleep with your boyfriend’ thing. I think he worries it’ll make you run away.”

“I’m not running away.” Thomas assured.

Minho raised an eyebrow and looked at Thomas’ case, sitting by the kitchen.

Thomas sighed as he remembered why he was there, “I’m not running away from Newt.”

“I hear ya.” Minho replied, taking a swig from his drink. “So your sister’s pissed you’re dating a porn star and what? She kicked you out?” Minho asked, getting back to their original topic.

“Nah, I left. The things she was saying about Newt, they were way out of line. I couldn’t listen to it.”

“You should know Newt’s had some pretty bad shit said about him. He’s got thick skin, you don’t need to worry. As we say ‘for every person who wants to bring us down there’s someone we’re getting off.’” Minho shrugged.

“I know it seems that way but like you said, I think he’s scared I’ll leave. And T was being so mean, she doesn’t even know him, but she should trust me to make good decisions for myself and trust that if I say Newt’s a good guy then he is.” Thomas fell back into the chair and considered his drink.

“My mum probably said the same stuff. Don’t worry about it. People don’t understand, not at first. Your sister, she’ll come round. If she sees you’re serious about Newt and aren’t gonna let her get in the way she’ll learn to adapt.” Minho reasoned.

“Yea, I guess you’re right. I just want her to see Newt the way I do.”

“Naked and pressed into some other guy?” Minho laughed, “She loves you, and you love Newt. Things will work out.”

Thomas nodded, “How’s your mum now? With Newt?”

Minho shrugged, “She’s alright. He’s not her favourite person in the world but she doesn’t hate him. He’s my best mate and she accepts that.”

“How long did that take?”

“About a week.” Minho answered, pressing play on his movie again, seemingly satisfied with how their conversation had gone. “Hey, maybe you should get Newt’s mum to talk to her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at my ooc Thomas waver on the doorstep... he'll be back to his usual self again soon, promise  
> lemme know if I've done atrociously  
> much love xx


	4. Chapter 4

Newt walked up to his flat with the slightest limp. It had been a long day and a long shoot. He hadn’t really hurt himself but the continuous angles he’d subjected himself too had left him a little sore and uncomfortable.

He just hoped Minho wasn’t in the mood for playing about. Sometimes when he got home from work after telling Minho to meet him at his flat the shank was prepared for an all-out pillow fight. He just wanted to get home, text Tommy, and relax on the couch, resting against his best friend and watching a bad movie.

When he opened the door he was happy to hear the television playing softly. It was a good sign, that. If Minho was trying something the tv would be off or up loud to mask his stifled laughter. Newt dropped his keys on the table near the door and took off his coat.

“Honey, I’m home,” He called down the hall.

He was greeted by silence. Perhaps Minho had fallen asleep waiting for him. That would be slightly boring but Newt couldn’t complain too hard. He placed his coat on a hook near the door and made his way further into his flat.

The first thing he saw was a suitcase, resting against the wall near the kitchen entrance. It was odd and peaked his interest. He craned his neck to see into the lounge as he quickened his step to get into the room.

Newt stopped dead at the sight there. Minho was sitting on the couch, gesturing wildly at Thomas, saying what looked like _‘get up and go see him’_. Thomas himself was looking slightly pale and stared at Minho like he was making a crazy outlandish suggestion.

When Newt walked in fully the two stopped dead and looked at him. Thomas looked terrified and Minho looked bored, shrugging nonchalantly. They both remained quiet.

“Shall I guess then?” Newt asked.

Minho grinned, “Yea, I’m interested in your theories.”

“You’ve seduced my boyfriend. Or, wait, no. Tommy seduced you. You’re so in love that you packed all the bloody things you leave lying about the flat up and are moving it all out. You wanted to break it to me in person.” Newt said with a half-smile.

“In one go, Newtie.” Minho laughed. “It’s almost scary how accurate that was.”

Thomas had blushed and started opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Newt shook his head and giggled softly. “Don’t worry Tommy, I’m sure I’ll find my way through this dark time. You’ll have Minho so, really, you’re in the worst position.”

Minho threw a pillow at him and he swatted it before it hit his face. “I’m a damn fine prospect. Better lay than you’ll ever be.”

“You wish.” Newt moved to sit on one of the bar stools on the opposite side of the room. “So what’s really going on?”

Newt could make an educated guess of course. Thomas here unexpected, bag in tow, looking scared out of his mind but desperate. Newt wondered how his sister had found out. Had Thomas really told her himself? He’d really thought Thomas wouldn’t. Newt also wondered when Teresa would get around to killing him.

“You’re really gonna force him to say it, Newt? Cruel.” Minho quipped.

Newt didn’t respond. If there was one thing he knew about Thomas, and really there were quite a few things he knew, it was that a lot of Tommy’s confidence came from making the first move himself. Tommy always felt more comfortable in situations he put himself in, Newt simply wanted to give him that chance.

“Teresa.” Tommy finally said, looking at the floor.

“She found out.” Newt finished. “And kicked you out.”

“I left.” That confidence Newt had been counting on kicked in. Thomas looked up, determined, “I couldn’t stand around and listen to what she was saying. So I left.”

“’What she was saying’?” Newt pushed.

“About you. About us. She doesn’t know what she’s talking about.” Thomas answered.

“She might not know me but my job has stereotypes for a reason.” Newt tried softly, “I’ve had my fair share of ‘slut’s and ‘whore’s. It’s part of the job.”

Newt noticed Minho nodding along with him. Minho was one of the people he knew that were closer to the ‘porn star’ cliché. Minho slept with people, lots of people, for fun and didn’t mind letting people know. He was flirty and open and often copped it bad when people who had a problem with them got started.

“But that’s not you.” Thomas insisted.

Newt had to admit he was a little touched. If anything was proof that Tommy was serious about this relationship it was him leaving his house after getting into an argument about Newt’s worth. Newt didn’t know how to let Thomas know that it was really okay with him, that his sister didn’t like him.

Newt honestly wouldn’t mind if Teresa called him all the names under the sun. As long as Tommy liked him everything else was fine. And surely it was better that Thomas be with his sister than staying with the guy who had sparked the argument.

“I’m not going home.” Thomas said, as though reading Newt’s thoughts. “And I wish I didn’t have to ask but I don’t know where else to go. Can I stay here?”

Newt wanted to tell him no, to send him home to his sister and force them to reconcile. It would be the nice thing to do, right? To not make this a ‘them or me’ situation.

“Of course, as long as you need.” Was what came out of Newt’s mouth, instead of a refusal.

“Well, I’m tired so I’m leaving.” Minho announced suddenly, standing up.

“You’re leaving?” Newt asked. He’d had a night planned out. Thomas was here now, obviously, but surely the plan still stuck.

“Walk me out, won’t you?” Minho asked.

Newt wasn’t sure what that was about. Minho normally insisted that Newt stay where he was when he left. He always said he knew where the door was and went by himself. Now he was asking to be walked out? Minho’s eyes glanced at Thomas and Newt understood. Newt nodded and got up too.

When they reached the door Minho turned to talk to him. He craned his neck to make sure Thomas couldn’t hear them.

“Be nice to the kid, yea?” Minho whispered.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” Newt asked, confused.

“I don’t know. But he seems pretty shaken.”

“Why are you leaving then?” Newt pried.

“You can help him get settled in and comfortable better without me there.” Minho explained. “Besides, think about it. Who gets to stay in Newt’s bed when it’s time to sleep? I doubt Tomboy wants me there, and the spare room is cold.”

Newt hadn’t thought of that. Where would Thomas sleep? It was obvious he didn’t plan on going home tonight. He could sleep on the couch, or the spare room, or in with Newt. But Minho always slept in with Newt. If Minho stayed and Thomas slept on the couch or in the spare it would be odd. If Minho stayed and Thomas slept with the both of them that would be just as odd. Newt scrunched his nose, annoyed at his problem.

“Don’t you go getting that worried look, shank. One freak out per night and I think Thomas has that reserved.” Minho said with a slight smile.

“I’m just shocked you’re being so bloody considerate.” Newt covered.

Minho laughed, “Well, I’m an upstanding guy.”

Newt rose an eyebrow and Minho shoved him. Minho did up his jacket and walked towards the door. Before he made it through though he stopped and looked at Newt, this time looking a little vexed and very worrying.

“Also, Tomboy told me what happened. Don’t think you’ll get away with not telling me the second you got your hand down his pants.” Minho said.

Newt balked, “He what?”

“Yea, that’s right, he told me what went down. And I expect compensation for not finding out from you.” Minho looked down right terrifying, mischievous grin in place.

Minho left the flat quickly, opening and closing the door himself. Newt blinked. He hadn’t meant to not tell Minho about Tommy, it just hadn’t come up. Newt groaned and let his head fall against the nearest wall. He should have brought it up, living with this was going to be hell.

After a moment at his door Newt straightened and looked towards the lounge where Thomas was. It wasn’t like he hadn’t had Tommy over before. In fact, Thomas had been over just that afternoon. It felt different though.

Thomas hadn’t spent the night before.

Newt went back to the lounge with that thought running through his head. He sat on the couch, close enough to Thomas that his presence was felt but not too close. Thomas hadn’t spent the night there before and Newt certainly didn’t want the brunette to think he owed him anything. Newt shook his head. He shouldn’t be worried about that sort of stuff. They’d never had a problem with it before so why should he have a problem with it now.

Thomas shifted in the seat so that his knee was resting against Newt’s thigh. Newt liked it.

“Want to talk about it?” Newt asked.

Thomas looked at him, “I don’t know. Is this alright? Me staying here?”

Newt nodded reassuringly, “It’s fine. Trust me.”

“It’s just, we’ve only been dating for a month.” Thomas continued, “Is this too much to put on you this early?”

Newt had to smile to himself. “Tommy, it’s fine. What did she say to spook you so much anyway?”

Thomas looked nervous, he looked up at Newt and then back down into his lap. Newt could tell he wanted to say but was afraid of what Newt’s reaction would be.

“My best friend, before Minho, told me I was mentally sick when I told him what I do. He said I had to be, that this whole job was beneath me. He wanted to know who I owed money to. When he found out I just enjoyed it…” Newt paused for a moment, reflecting back, “He said I wasn’t the person he remembered and he left.”

“That’s horrible.” Thomas said, shocked.

“It’s really not.” Newt stopped for a moment, unsure about the next thing he was going to say, “I’ve heard so much worse. The last guy I saw, out of work, he expected me to be his personal play thing and when I refused he called me every name under the sun.”

“Newt-”

“Listen, Tommy, I’m not saying this so you’ll feel bad for poor old bloody me. I just want you to know that whatever she said it’s not going to upset me.” Newt finished.

Thomas seemed to consider that. “She said you didn’t love me. That you _couldn’t_.”

Newt nodded, he’d heard that before, “As long as you know that’s not true.”

Thomas’ eyes widened and he scooted in his seat until their legs were fully pressed up against one another, “Of course I do. Newt, I love you.”

“I love you too, shank. You and only you.” Newt replied. “Was that the worst of it?”

Thomas nodded. He looked exhausted suddenly. Like with that piece of information in the world the tension that had been holding him up had drained out. Newt considered the sleep dilemma again and made a decision.

“Come on, it’s bed time.” He said, pulling on Tommy’s hand.

Thomas followed obediently, going quickly to grab his case before returning to Newt. When they reached the hall leading to the bedrooms Thomas moved towards the spare while Newt went towards the main. Their entangled fingers pulled against one another and Thomas turned, eyes wide.

“Come sleep in my room, it’s fine, really.” Newt proposed.

“It’s okay, I’ll be alright by myself.” Thomas argued.

“Really? I have Minho stay over all the time, he refuses to sleep in there, says it’s cold. Besides, are you sure you don’t want some company tonight?” Newt tried.

Thomas seemed to consider the idea, eyeing Newt’s door cautiously.

“What if I promise not to molest you in your sleep?” Newt joked.

Thomas got those wide eyes again, blush starting “I didn’t say-”

“No, I did. And it really will be a chore, keeping my hands off you.” Newt smiled, “You’re so attractive when you blush and having you so close… But I promise I’ll try my bloody best not to make a move.”

Thomas relaxed again, Newt’s usual flirty mood returning him back to a normal state of mind. Newt had been serious too long that night. He pulled Thomas towards the room again and that time Thomas followed, without resistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started using Grammarly, thanks to a recommendation by my Dear commenter. Hopefully it's helped a little? I'll judge it more as I use it :)
> 
> Much love, xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could list all the reasons I've been unable to post these last few weeks but it's been so one after the other that the list would be too long. Let's just say it's been a hellish fortnight. Thanks for sticking around

 

One of the hardest things Newt had ever had to do in his life was not molest Tommy in his bed. Thomas had stripped down and changed into a pair of pyjama pants and Newt had gotten into his usual sleepwear. Newt, used to sharing with Minho had jumped in bed right away and gotten comfortable, Thomas had hesitated.

He slipped into bed easily enough after a moment though and Newt remembered that this wasn’t the first time they’d shared a bed. At Wicked, after they’d left the party, Newt had fallen asleep beside Thomas. It had been easy then, after Newt had gotten over the awkwardness of ‘you just saw me naked and having sex with my best friend’.

Thomas settled into the blankets and Newt reached out a hand, lacing his fingers through the brunette’s and letting them rest between the pair. It would be so easy to reach over and kiss Thomas, to place his hands on Tommy’s bare chest. Newt wanted more than anything to explore the half-naked boy mere inches away. But he wouldn’t. If Newt started something now while Thomas was feeling vulnerable, how could he forgive himself?

So instead Newt pushed all of that down for the moment. He could create mad fantasies later using this as inspiration. For now Thomas was feeling upset, and Newt’s job was to comfort. Newt thought back to what Minho had said as well. ‘Be nice to the kid’. Not ‘get in there’, not ‘blow him for me and tell me later’. If Minho was thinking about Tommy’s wellbeing over sex then Newt definitely would be.

Thomas seemed to fall asleep quickly, which helped Newt’s resolve. Thomas looked adorable now, resting peacefully. Newt placed a hand on Thomas’ arm between them and he traced soft patterns on the forearm. Newt fell asleep to the lull of the repeating action.

 

Newt could feel a touch on his skin, soft and fluttering. Thomas was tracing patterns on his arm, where it lay between them, he could feel the slide of fingers, first up to his shoulder, then circling round to zigzag down to his elbow, lastly tickling their way to his wrist.

Newt smiled and hummed softly, the touch felt nice. In response Thomas repeated his pattern, pressing slightly firmer now that he’d had a response. Thomas had a smile on his face too, one that Newt loved, paired with a slight blush at being caught. Newt chuckled softly, he’d been afraid Thomas would learn to control his blush, learn to stop it, he liked seeing it.

Thomas blushed deeper at the sound of Newt laughing and wiggled closer in defiance, his fingers moving to Newt’s ribs, poking at him. It was weird, Thomas wasn’t quite acting like himself, but it was nice, perhaps it was just initiation confidence.

“What confidence?” Thomas asked.

“Initiation,” Newt whispered back, “You always have it when you act first.”

Thomas nodded, quirking his head as he considered the idea. “It’s less nerve wrecking then wondering what you might do next.”

Newt felt his brow furrow at that but Thomas pulled him forwards to kiss the scrunched skin between his eyes and it smoothed immediately. Newt wiggled softly, barely feeling the movement as he crept into the space between Thomas’s arms.

“Go ahead then, you pick what happens.”

Thomas bent his head and drew Newt into a deep kiss. He hummed into it and tried to stay as still as he could where his lips weren’t meeting Tommy’s. Thomas’s hands moved from Newt’s ribs, one flattening to feel Newt’s chest, the other coming to rest on his hip.

Newt sighed into the kiss. There was a feeling in his back but he ignored it. He didn’t want to break away from his Tommy, who was kissing him so sweetly. Newt felt Tommy’s fingers dip under his pant-line cautiously and moved his body upwards, forcing the wandering fingers further while simultaneously bringing his chest flush with Tommy’s.

The pressure at his back eased, then came back, more persistent. Newt swore that whatever it was would get thrown out of the room immediately and burnt shortly after, once he was done with Tommy. He reached his hand behind him to push it away but it refused to budge. He pushed again but instead felt it push closer, almost painfully so.

 

Newt woke up, as he did many mornings, to the warmth of another body beside him. He felt an arm around his waist and a knee, firmly planted in the small of his back.

Newt rose his head groggily and looked next to him. Tommy. He had to admit it was a little disappointing, to have woken up. He groaned softly got out of bed softly, untangling himself and making his way to the bathroom.

Newt reconsidered Tommy’s predicament as he went about his morning routine. It wasn’t the best situation and Newt hated himself for putting Tommy in it. He was, of course, grateful for the length Thomas would go to in order to protect Newt’s image but he wondered if it was too much. They’d known Teresa would react badly, was Newt selfish for wanting to keep Thomas, was Thomas going to realise he’d made a mistake and go back to the sister he had loved for years.

Newt shook his head. This wasn’t a ‘her or me’ situation but if it had been Thomas had already chosen Newt. He kicked himself for thinking that way. He had to reconcile this, somehow. The faster the better.

For now though he would make them both breakfast. He didn’t have work at Glade today so he had plenty of time to think about it. Newt didn’t have as much in his fridge as he would have liked if he’d known Tommy was going to stay over so breakfast was just going to be boring. He set the kettle to boil and pulled out all his cereals, placing them on the counter with the milk and a bowl for Thomas.

Thomas rose shortly after Newt had finished fixing himself a morning cuppa. He breathed in the warm steam coming off the top as Tommy awkwardly walked towards the counter and sat at the kitchen bar. Tommy rubbed his hands over his pants nervously and Newt had to smile. Tommy quirked his head questioningly at the pleased look Newt sent him but returned the smile til they were both grinning like idiots.

“Why are we smiling?” Thomas finally asked.

“Because you haven’t remembered what bloody trouble you’re in yet and it’s nice.” Newt said.

Thomas’s forehead crinkled in confusion and then his head fell forwards heavily, landing with a thud on the hand he placed on the counter.

“Why?” Thomas groaned.

Newt briefly wondered why he’d broken their moment too. “Because, I can’t let you get too comfy. You’ve gotta talk to her, Tommy.”

Thomas gave him a sceptical look, “Talk to her?”

“Yes,” Newt nodded, “You have to call her and try to fix this. Hopefully overnight she’s cooled down.”

“It’s obvious you’ve never known T when she’s angry before.” Thomas grumbled.

“She wasn’t angry every time I’ve seen her? Those death glares are normal?” Newt joked.

“She doesn’t give you death glares.”

“Better change that tense to ‘didn’t’. I doubt I’ll get off so easy now.” Newt took a slow sip of his drink, letting it warm him thoroughly.

Thomas didn’t bother to fight that one.

“Look, Tommy,” Newt started, “I’m not saying I want you gone. You are welcome to stay here as long as you need. But honestly the whole bloody ‘not molesting’ you thing is just gonna get harder to keep up over time.”

That brought half a smile back to Thomas’ face. “Your rule, not mine.”

Newt chuckled at Tommy’s response. “I’ll take that into consideration. After you call your sister. Who knows, maybe it’ll go great and we can have celebration sex. Or it’ll go awfully and we can have cheer-up sex.”

Thomas chocked on the air for a moment, face turning red. His voice barely made it to Newt’s ears as he croaked a “Win-win.”

“Exactly,” Newt smiled, “Now, eat some cereal and call that mental sister of yours. I’m going to shower. Get nice and clean for later.”

Newt gave Tommy his most promising wink, Thomas’ blush making its way further down his neck. He took another sip of his fresh cuppa and turned to walk towards his bathroom, it was too good to let get cold, he’d make a space for it on the shelf in his shower.

He tried to take a little longer in the shower than he normally would, give Thomas some time to call Teresa without him hovering.

~

Thomas was honestly a little curious as to what Teresa would say when he called. Mostly terrified but a little curious. It was that small fragment of curiosity that made him actually pick up his phone after he’d wolfed down some breakfast instead of going against Newt’s advice.

He could tell Newt was doing his best to make sure Thomas fixed this argument he was having with Teresa. It didn’t make sense to Thomas, that Newt was so fine with what Teresa had said. Yes, he’d heard some bad things before but this was Tommy’s sister, and he wasn’t freaked out at all.

Thomas was certainly annoyed enough at Teresa. But after spending the night away, with Minho and then with Newt, he felt like most of the anger from the night before had gone. That didn’t mean Teresa’s would be. He dialled the number with a hint of trepidation. This was going to end badly.

After the third ring Teresa picked up, “Thomas.”

“Hey, T.” Thomas tried, making his tone as casual as he could.

“Well?” Teresa asked after a moment of silence.

“What?” Thomas replied cocking his head.

“You called me.”

“Yes,” Thomas agreed, feeling his heart make its way to his throat, “Yea, I did. T, I called to say I’m sorry about last night.”

“You’re sorry?” Teresa’s voice sounded doubtful.

“Yea, I shouldn’t have stormed out like that.” Thomas tried, “I get that it’s a lot to take in.”

“A lot to-” Teresa sounded annoyed. “Thomas this is more than ‘a lot to take in’.”

“I get it, T, I said I’m sorry.” Thomas tried again.

The line was quiet for a moment, Thomas worried Teresa had put the phone down and walked off. It wouldn’t be the first time.

“You’re coming home then?” Teresa finally said.

Thomas looked around Newt’s flat. Newt’s warm, safe, accepting and not Teresa filled flat. He wanted more than anything to stay there, away from his sister’s judgement. He couldn’t though. He’d already put Newt out and he knew that making up with his sister would make Newt happy.

“I- uh. Yea, I’m coming home.”

“Good.” Teresa sounded relieved, “Should I come round Brenda’s and pick you up?”

Thomas felt his heart skip a beat. Teresa thought he was at Brenda’s. “I’m not at Brenda’s. I’ll get home myself.”

“You’re not at Brenda’s?” Teresa asked, and Thomas could hear the suspicion. “Where are you?”

“I said I’ll get myself home, T.” He tried, ignoring her question.

“Oh my God,” Teresa said softly, “You’re at his? Aren’t you?”

Thomas cringed in anticipation, “I’m at Newt’s.”

There was silence on the line again. This time Thomas didn’t think she’d walked away, he could feel her fury building on the other end.

“Brenda said I couldn’t come over and, well, I’m dating Newt so it was the best choice…” Thomas tried, speaking through the silence.

“You’re what?” Teresa asked, scarily quiet.

“At Newt’s, I stayed here last night.” Thomas tried again.

“No, the other thing.” Teresa said, “You’re dating him? Still? I thought you said you were sorry?”

“That I stormed out,” Thomas could hear his voice rise and could feel Aris look at him pleadingly despite the boy’s absence. “I’m not sorry I’m dating Newt.”

He could hear Teresa take a breath on the other end and then, in a dangerous tone she started, “I’m not going to yell at you, obviously that doesn’t work, but I can’t stand by and let you do this. Don’t bother coming home, not until you break up with that thing.”

The call cut out as, Thomas presumed, Teresa hung up. That could have gone better. Looked like he’d be having the ‘cheer-up’ sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to apologise if this is sub par... It's stuck to my story plan but the writing is a bit shit haha. 
> 
> Much love xx


	6. Chapter 6

 

“Thomas?”

“Yea, hey, I need a favour…” Thomas hated asking Aris to get in the middle of all this but he couldn’t borrow Newt’s shampoo forever, it was expensive.

Walking Aris through everything he’d need from the house for a while was a quick task. When he’d grabbed a bunch of stuff at random the night before Thomas had thought it would be a temporary reprieve. Though Newt insisted it still was temporary.

“Didn’t go well, huh?” Newt tried when he slid back into the room, fresh clothes loosely draped on his slight shoulders.

“She’s so uncompromising.” Thomas complained.

“That’s what sisters are for right? Be stubborn and bloody annoying.” Newt shot back, “Once, my sister found a dirty magazine under my mattress and wouldn’t let me live it down until I formally apologised for keeping it around.”

Thomas watched as Newt’s lips twitched up at the memory and he chuckled ever so slightly.

“ _You_ got in trouble for having a dirty magazine?” Thomas asked incredulously.

“I should mention I was ten and had stolen it from her room. I started looking at pretty boys young. Now I have the prettiest one in my house.” Newt sent him a lewd smile.

It was obvious the blonde was trying to lighten the mood. Thomas had done everything Newt had asked in terms of his sister. It hadn’t worked and now Newt was shifting the focus, not forcing Thomas to try harder right this moment.

“Now,” Newt said quickly, “I got a message while I washed up and I’m afraid I can’t afford the time it would take to properly enjoy a bout of intimate cheering up.”

For a moment Thomas had half a mind to be disappointed but in the end he simply shrugged. He hadn’t _really_ expected anything. Newt wasn’t the type to let their first time be because Thomas was feeling down, it wouldn’t have been right.

“Don’t give in so easy,” Newt chastised, mischievous smile in place, “I don’t have time for everything but if you come over here we can at least do _something_.”

Thomas felt himself perk up a little at that. “Something?”

“Yeah,” Newt let his head fall to the side in what was an obvious mock of Tommy’s curious head quirk, “We can think of something.”

~

Thomas was still marvelling at how something as simple as making out on the couch could become such a magical experience with Newt when there was a knock on the door.

Trying to bury thoughts of lingering touches and the pressure of Newt above him, pushing their hips closer together while devouring his lips, Thomas walked to the entry. He only stopped to pause briefly before turning the handle, running a hand through his hair quickly.

Aris, standing on the other side, raised a bag in greeting and pushed into the small entry space. Thomas stepped out of the way and let Aris look around, taking in the space. He was just as curious as Thomas but less reserved about showing it, if that were possible.

“Doesn’t look like I thought it would.” Aris finally commented.

Thomas scoffed, “And what was that? Some sort of sex lair?”

Aris stilled in consideration, “Yea that does seem pretty unlikely now you say it out loud.”

Thomas shook his head briefly, half amused half concerned. Teresa was surely constructing her own version of what this place looked like too.

“Just make sure you tell Teresa what a normal place this is.” Thomas mentioned motioning Aris to take his things into the lounge and drop them in a corner.

“She seems to think he lives in some dirty meth pit.” Aris said off-handedly.

“That’s what I’m worried about.” Thomas complained.

“She worries there’s needles on the floor and hookers in the bathroom.” Aris continued, though Thomas could see the teasing light in his eyes.

“Zero hookers, zero needles.” Thomas replied, waving his hands about the lounge room widely. “Though I haven’t checked out the spare room yet.”

Aris chuckled softly at that and looked towards the hall that led off to the bedrooms, “No porn star either?”

Thomas shook his head, “Just me. Newt had to go out a little while ago, something to do with work I think.”

Aris stilled again, considering the statement and mulling it over in his head, “Work.”

Thomas nodded. He didn’t feel half as defensive around Aris. He was the guy who always kept things calm in the house, he didn’t judge or yell or threaten. He did look concerned though.

“You sure about this?” Aris asked, and Thomas could tell from the sound of his voice he was trying to be as diplomatic as possible.

“Yeah, I am.” Thomas answered, easily.

“I, ah, I looked him up…” Aris started.

Thomas was actually shocked by that. Brenda hadn’t done that, in fact she’d said she’d avoid Newt if possible. Had Teresa done the same? What would Teresa think?

Aris seemed to read his mind, “I don’t think Teresa did. Not that it’d be too bad if she did. The damage is done but his videos are different, normal? He actually seems like a genuine and nice guy in them.”

Thomas had to agree, “That’s why I watched him.”

It was a weird conversation to begin with. Thomas and Aris had never spoken about porn, they’d barely spoke about anything to do with sex or relationships. They were both closer to Teresa and had other friends outside of each other. The fact that it was Newt’s porn they were talking about just added another layer of odd.

“It’s still a bit weird though. To think that he’s dating my flat mate.” Aris said.

“It’s a bit weird knowing my flat mate has seen my boyfriend have sex.” Thomas quipped with a smile.

Aris nodded, “But it’s not just me, is it? It’s random people all over the world. I’ve seen the comments from other countries. And he doesn’t have a small following either, he’s popular. There are hundreds of thousands of people who have seen your boyfriend like that.”

Thomas shrugged. He hadn’t really thought of it like that before. Everyone always pointed out that it was weird for him to have seen his boyfriend have sex with so many other people. Others rarely commented on how weird it was that so many had seen it. And Aris wasn’t wrong, Newt did have an international reputation, many US porn stars did.

“On our first proper date someone recognised him.” Thomas commented, remembering the guy with his family. “He said it doesn’t happen too often.”

“That doesn’t bother you, though? That other people know him because of this?” Aris asked.

Thomas did mind a bit. He wasn’t exactly self-conscious, not quite. But he still didn’t think he was the greatest guy in the world. And surely some of the people watching along with him were probably better looking and more successful. Newt had chosen him from the group but he could have so easily picked someone else.

“He could have anyone he wanted.” Thomas said easily.

“That’s not what I meant.” Aris sighed.

Thomas jumped slightly as the front door was opened sharply.

“Honey, I’m home!” Newt’s voice called from the front.

“He’s actually talking about you this time.” Followed Minho’s voice.

“Shut up, you bloody shank.” Newt replied, Thomas heard him close the door.

“Make me. Maybe you could do that thing with your tongue.” Minho called back walking far enough into the flat to see Aris standing with Thomas. He paused a moment, like the day he’d first seen Thomas, before moving on to place several bags on the coffee table.

“The one where I pull yours out?” Newt said. “Cause that’s all you’re bloody getting’ from me tonight.”

He too came into the room with one arm full of bags. He stopped when he saw Aris. Thomas could almost see the defences going up. There was nothing cold in the way he regarded Aris, just wary. Thomas noticed Minho had moved himself between the two also, casually and with a smile on his face.

Aris for his part was looking at Minho with realisation in his eyes. Thomas guessed that if Aris had looked up Newt he had seen Minho in the videos and was only just now putting together the boy in the videos with the guy who had picked Thomas up for a party not long ago.

“You brought your cute friend around.” Minho said with a wink at Aris and a smile at Thomas.

Newt turned to glare at Minho, “What have I said about normal?” he hissed under his breath.

“Guy knows who you are now though, right?” Minho waited for Aris to nod, “Exactly, so I don’t need to be boring anymore.”

“Minho,” Newt started.

Aris cut in before he could get further though, “It’s fine. I mean, I’m not really looking for… that. But you don’t have to act different because I’m here.”

Thomas smiled and Minho grinned widely at the permission. Thomas wasn’t sure if Aris was saying it just to be polite, or maybe checking to see what Newt was really like, maybe he’d ever report back to T. Why ever he was saying it a little of the tension in Newt melted away and that made Thomas feel better.

Newt, despite seeming more comfortable, frowned at Aris, “You shouldn’t have said that.”

“It’s fine, really.” Aris insisted.

“Trust me. You’ll regret it.” Newt turned to greet Thomas properly, meeting him halfway and giving him a light peck on the lips.

Thomas’s mind took him back to just a few hours ago when those lips felt like they could draw out his soul. His eyes followed them as Newt backed up to drop his bags with Minho’s.

“Isn’t it disgusting?” Minho asked Aris, voice full of disdain.

Aris seemed confused, “What?”

Minho threw his hands towards the other boys, “That.”

When Aris stayed still, looking at Thomas and Newt like he was missing a piece of the puzzle Minho continued. “They’re so domestic. Kiss on the lips? What kind of show is that?”

“My life isn’t a bloody show, shuck face.” Newt quipped, barely paying attention.

“Give us some passion!” Minho cried. He turned back to Aris, “They’re far too domestic. Newt’s too straight laced to do more than a peck for greeting. It’s boring and horrible. You see Newt’s best kept secret is that he’s actually a massive prude.”

“Really?” Aris asked, not sounding convinced.

“Guy never gets laid,” Minho replied, “Well, except for work.”

Newt glanced at Aris and Thomas before responding, lewd smile in place, “What’s to say that when you’re not here we don’t immediately strip down and have some fun. Maybe you’re bringing us down.”

Thomas could feel his cheeks light up at the comment and wished for a moment that Aris and Minho would leave so he could take Newt up on that.

“You do this on camera for a living, Newt. A live audience shouldn’t put you off. I know you like to be watched.” Minho teased, sending a knowing look to Thomas.

Thomas’s face went even brighter as he remembered watching Newt, the look on his face as he stared down Thomas, completely wrecked by lust. It was arguably one of the best nights of his life. Newt also seemed to be remembering that night if the half dreamy look on his face was anything to go by.

“So Aris, what’s someone as good looking as yourself hanging about Newt’s place for anyway?” Minho asked.

“Dropping off some of Tom’s things. What’s in the bags?”

“Just groceries.” Minho sounded bored by that, “Newt wanted something in the fridge while Thomas was here. Wouldn’t let me get anything fun.”

“There are plenty of fun things here already.” Newt replied, voice a little odd.

“Do they still work or are they too old? It’s been a long time since you needed fun things.” Minho quipped back and Thomas was a little interested by what ‘fun things’ were.

Newt looked a little annoyed at the question and Thomas really was intrigued.

“What are you talking about?” Thomas asked, head quirked to the side.

“I’m talking about you two being less boring.” Minho said.

“We aren’t boring.” Newt argued.

“You’re either boning or you’re boring.” Minho smiled back, “Anyway, I’ve gotta run, I expect a video by next week.”

Newt scowled at him, “Slim it, shank. Like I’d let you see that.”

“Guess I’ll have to keep dropping by unexpectedly and catch you in the act.” Minho joked.

“You know where the door is.” Newt laughed back, “Leave and don’t come back.”

“You’re breaking my heart Newtie, Tomboy will let me watch, won’t you?”

Thomas could barely splutter an answer before Newt was pushing Minho out of the room, complaining about the attack on his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry... 0 smut and a 2 week wait... I will let you know that on my little plan that I wrote out just after finishing Videos the next chapter includes smut, so it's coming I promise.
> 
> I'm a little bit the worst to leave you hanging, but I hope you still love me  
> Much love xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing introduces people to how crazy fandom is like trying to explain to a co-worker why you're trying not to cry mid shift after finding out an actor you love was in an accident. Best wishes Dylan, hope you get better real quick!

 

A few days later Newt found himself comfortably resting on one end of the couch, laptop placed on his knees and googling different ideas for the next big video Alby wanted him to do with Minho. It wouldn’t be released for a while, Newt had only just recently worked with Min and they usually had a break for a while between shoots together, but Newt liked to be prepared. Because the two worked together so often it was nice to have variety in what they did. And the new video was meant to be a special anniversary thing for WickedSecrets so Newt wanted it to be a good one.

His searches generally ended up on porn sites but today he avoided that. Thomas was sitting up the other end of the sofa organising a roster for the next week at the café, their feet tangled together in the middle of the couch, the touch sending a warm tingle up Newt’s leg. Thomas had grumbled under his breath about a few people needing days off for various reasons and ‘why did it all have to happen this week’. Newt thought it was cute but saying that had earned him a teasing glare and a heartfelt sigh.

Porn sites would be an inappropriate search method, especially because Newt was already bursting at the seams from being around Thomas. He didn’t think he could handle the extra stimulus while in the same room as his boyfriend.

One of the items on a list he’d pulled up made his eyebrow quirk and he wrote it on the maybe list. No doubt Alby would come up with what they would do in the end but it was something to pass the time. It was strange that with Thomas living in the same space every second had become its own individual unit. Instead of the minutes and hours melting away Newt felt them. He liked it, being hyper aware of his time with Thomas. And while he was hyper aware he still felt at ease, still loved the time they had together.

Plus his maybe with Minho list wasn’t the only one he had. Mentally he was building a list of different things he’d like to try with a certain other brunette. Newt’s awareness of Thomas made it feel like weeks had passed. He had kept by his word and not molested Thomas, yet, not really, but it was becoming a struggle.

Minho sent Newt a text every half hour or so to check up on them. Every half hour he was very disappointed to hear they were just doing regular house stuff. Minho was determined that living together should mean constant sex. Which Newt had to admit he wouldn’t completely mind.

Which was unlike him. Newt didn’t sleep with people outside of work. It just wasn’t something he’d done in so long it had become second nature. ‘Prude’ and ‘square’ were words Minho used to describe him and they weren’t completely wrong. But for some reason being around Thomas was starting to get him worked up. Newt couldn’t understand it. Was his sex drive driven by love? Love of his job for work, love of Tommy now?

Newt was startled from his thoughts when his phone chimed across the room. He looked at it from where he was comfortably sat and decided to ignore it, trying to refocus on his laptop.

Thomas quirked an eyebrow, “Not gonna get that?”

“It’s either Minho being a bloody pain or Ably, neither are pressing matters.” Newt replied, shifting further into his seat, Thomas’ toes brushing the underside of his upper thigh.

“What if it’s an emergency?” Thomas asked.

“They’d call.” Newt said, looking up with a casual smile, “Calm your curiosity, I’ll check it later.”

Thomas thought about that and nodded, his forehead scrunching as if he didn’t understand how Newt could ignore a text. But then they both got back to their tasks. Newt resolutely looking at websites and chanting the name Minho in his head so he wouldn’t start thinking of Thomas again.

That lasted for a minute. Thomas’ phone was closer to him when it chimed and the brunette all but leapt at it.

Newt laughed as Tommy’s legs, which had been intertwined with his, got stuck momentarily and he fell towards the floor, catching himself with a hand on the coffee table. Thomas had been resolutely avoiding the coffee table while he was there, he never put his feet on it, he didn’t touch it. So when his hand made contact with its surface it automatically pulled back, securing his thud to the floor.

“Coffee table isn’t bloody toxic, Tommy.” Newt laughed.

Thomas simply stood, brushed off his clothes and regarded the thing awkwardly. It was full of different toys Newt had been given and collected over the years, it was Minho’s favourite thing in the flat. Newt just thought it was funny how awkward Thomas was around it.

Thomas reached out and grabbed his phone from its place on the floor, before moving towards the kitchen “And I’ll get yours.”

Newt rolled his eyes, “Thanks.”

Newt watched as Thomas returned, both phones in hand. He swiped his screen easily and opened the message he’d received. Thomas’ face turned a bright red colour and his feet seemed to miss a step. He handed Newt his phone back and crumpled back into his place on the couch.

Newt quirked an eyebrow at his boyfriend, “What?”

Newt opened his own phone. The chime had been an email from Wicked Secret dot com. He pulled up the email and saw that it was a notification from the site that his latest video was out. He grinned.

“Wonder if it turned out any good, you’ll let me know, won’t you Tommy?”

Thomas had pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face but Newt could still see the red in his neck and ears. How did he do that so beautifully? Not that Newt would question it too much, he loved it.

“Wonder how it will do. Reminiscing videos usually do quite well. I thought we did alright, not that I was paying much attention. I was too busy thinking of you.” Newt said, voice low, teasing.

Thomas’ eyes peeked out from behind his knees and Newt could see the slight glare mixed in with the starting of lustful curiosity. Newt placed his laptop on the coffee table, fingers lingering on the wooden surface for a teasing moment. He shifted so his feet were under him and his upper body leant forwards, towards Tommy.

“You’re so bloody distracting. All the shuck time.” Newt said, trying not to let on just how true that was.

When Thomas continued to look at him silently from curled within himself Newt crept forwards further. His body twisted until he was comfortably on all fours, crawling towards Tommy’s end of the couch as gracefully as he could muster. He could see Tommy’s eyes flit over him quickly, appraising his angles. Newt was good at making sure he looked alluring while he did this.

When he reached Thomas the brunettes head had risen slightly to view his approach better, he let their lips slide together as he used his hands to push between Thomas’ legs, parting them before him. Newt pushed forwards, forcing Thomas out of his crouch, til he was pushed against the armrest under Newt’s body.

Newt’s lips felt as though they were made to kiss Tommy’s, he felt like an addict getting another hit. Perhaps it was just his recent browsing activities but the feel of Thomas bellow him sent a shiver to his very core. Thomas barely missed a beat when Newt deepened their kiss.

Newt let his tongue slide against Thomas’s lips until they parted before him as easily as his legs had moments before. With access granted he began his search of Thomas’ mouth in earnest. They had kissed deeply before, at least twice, so Newt already knew his way around, it was more about familiarising himself with Thomas further. Reclaiming the places that were his.

Tommy’s legs fell wider open beneath him and Newt slotted deeper into place. Newt pushed his hips forwards against Thomas subconsciously. He only noticed the movement when he heard Thomas moan appreciatively in response.

“Need to do those rosters?” Newt whispered, pulling back.

“They can wait.” Thomas pleaded, following Newt’s lips and being rewarded with another kiss.

Newt used his teeth to pull at the skin on Tommy’s lower lip. Thomas returned the favour by nibbling at Newt’s upper lip, though the motion seemed ill practised and nervous. Newt let out a low moan to encourage him. He’d learnt to moan well enough from his job and it was a skill he used with Thomas, letting him know that what he was doing was liked.

Newt could feel every spot on his body that was making contact with Thomas. Those places burned pleasantly even if he was a little nervous himself. He liked to put on a façade that being with Thomas like this was easy, that it was natural and the most normal thing. But honestly it was a completely different situation for him too, the whole dynamic shifted when this wasn’t something they were doing for a pay slip, but rather because they liked each other enough that they wanted to. And of course there was the ever-present question of how far did he go? When would he know to stop? Would he stop too soon?

Thomas moaned into their kiss again and pushed his hips up to meet Newt’s in a way that made Newt’s mind blank beautifully. He could feel Thomas, hard through his pants, and it drove every thought from his head.

Newt let one of his hands wander across Thomas’ side while the other helped to keep him stable against the couch. He felt the soft planes of Thomas through his shirt, not as solid as Minho but still firm, Thomas didn’t work out for camera but he did exercise for fun, running and the sort. Newt counted himself lucky to be dating someone this attractive from outside the industry.

Thomas was also letting his hands roam and Newt felt them on his back, pushing under his shirt and into his skin. Newt arched his back into the touch and his crotch into Tommy’s drawing out the best pleasure for himself. He pulled away briefly to tug his shirt off over his head. As an afterthought he considered how good he’d made that look. Thomas was looking at him like he was the most beautiful thing he’d seen so Newt guessed he hadn’t done a horrible job.

Next Newt pulled at Tommy’s shirt, not bothering to undo the buttons of the flannel and instead pulling it over the brunette's head. The shift caused Thomas to sit up and Newt repositioned himself so that he was sitting on Tommy’s lap.

It was a familiar position for them. This wasn’t the first time they’d ended up breathless on the couch with Newt pushing down against Thomas. He liked it, he had free use of both his hands and power over just how much friction happened between them.

Newt ground his hips down against Tommy’s. He could feel his own body wanting more, demanding more. And not strictly in an innocent make-out-on-the-couch kind of way. He wanted Tommy.

“You’re driving me insane.” Newt said softly.

“Me? What about you?” Thomas gasped back, “You feel amazing.”

“I can’t get enough of you.” Newt complained. “I just want more.”

Thomas stilled beneath him and Newt worried he’d said the wrong thing. Newt pulled their face apart slightly, looking down at Thomas cautiously. The brunette seemed to be thinking deeply, the way he sometimes did when he was trying to figure something out without asking a question, or couldn’t figure out what question would give him the answer he wanted. Newt knew it was only a matter of time before he was asked something.

“Do you want to-“ Thomas started before stopping, “What I mean is we could, uh, as two, grown up consenting adults, theoretically we could…”

“Did you just call us grown-ups?” Newt asked with a smile.

“Yes.” Thoams replied, forehead scrunching.

“I don’t think people who are grown up actually use that phrase.” Newt teased.

Thomas scowled at him, “Guess I shouldn’t ask if you want to have sex then?”

Newt could tell that the moment the words left Thomas’ mouth he wanted them back. The brunette turned a shade of red Newt had only seem a few times before, very bright. His eyes went wide momentarily before squeezing shut for a second. Newt just laughed, he couldn’t help it.

It took a moment of laughing for the meaning of the words to even sink in enough to make his stomach flutter. He climbed off Thomas’s lap and held a hand out beckoning for Thomas to take it.

“Oh, god, I’m getting thrown out, aren’t I?” he whimpered, taking Newt’s hand.

Newt drew him close and kissed him again, hard and full of promise. “I’m not kicking you out, my answer’s yes, and we’re going to the bedroom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say there'd be smut? There was meant to be trust me and, as you can see, 100% for next chapter. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't just BAM-sex, had to fit my story a little better than that... I'm not even sure if I did that right... it's taking too long between writing sessions for me to keep myself on track well enough :( I'll be honest this time was my fault for the big break- I got a new game (the division) and got caught up with that... It's pretty much been once every two weeks so I'll try not take longer than that but I'm gonna start posting when I'm finished each chapter... 
> 
> Thanks for still being here, much love xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some porn for the fic about a porn star... only took 8 chapters

Newt drew Thomas into the bedroom perhaps more eagerly than strictly necessary. Thomas himself seemed in some kind of daze. Newt had said yes and Thomas had gone limp for a moment, jaw-dropping, before trying to muster up a confident face which seemed to take all of his effort to maintain.

Newt was attracted to Thomas, that much was a given, and he wanted to do plenty of things with Thomas, which was obvious, but a mere three days of close proximity had made him far more keen to get Tommy’s kit off.

They had barely cleared the door before Newt shoved at Tommy’s jeans, gentle but firm, trying to get as much of Thomas exposed as he could as fast as he could. Practiced fingers were able to undo the clasp in seconds, letting the fabric fall away. Then Newt hooked his fingers over the edge of Thomas’ underwear, an outrageous pattern printed on them. Using his hold as leverage he pulled Thomas until he was standing with his back up against the nearest wall.

Their lips found one another again, a new level of tension in their kiss. Mixed in with the usual familiar feel of Tommy’s lips was excitement and expectation. It was a little more fumbled than it normally would have been, quicker, sharper.

Newt’s hand’s skated across Thomas’ chest, feeling the lines he loved to look at so much. Each morning of Thomas coming out of the shower, donned only in a towel as he made his way back to the bedroom, each second Newt had made himself look but not touch was finally being released.

Newt ducked his head to lick at Tommy’s collar bone, the damned thing always made the best shadows in the morning light. It always made Newt consider that if they placed a camera on _that_ ledge and let the light come in from _that_ window Thomas would look bloody fantastic.

Thomas still tasted fresh beneath Newt’s lips. They’d had a fairly relaxed day around the house and Thomas had showered only a few hours ago. Newt wondered if he tasted this good all over and endeavoured to find out. He let his lips wander further south, kissing along Tommy’s chest, licking at stiffened nipples, biting the softer flesh near his ribs. As Newt descended lower and lower his knees buckled beneath him.

Thomas groaned above him and Newt was sure he heard his name mixed up in the deep wanting noise. Newt looked up towards Tommy’s face while he licked a long line along the hemline of Tommy’s pants. Thomas looked down at him with pupils blown wide and cheeks flushed red, though Newt didn’t think it was from embarrassment.

“You’re amazing.” Thomas breathed.

“I haven’t even started yet.” Newt replied with a wicked grin.

Newt pulled one side of Tommy’s underwear down, kissing at the exposed flesh of his hip. Newt sucked slightly at the skin there, biting softly where he could at the bone. He could feel Thomas getting restless, the boy started bopping up and down on his toes slightly.

Newt finished removing Thomas’ underwear slowly, pulling it away and down as delicately as he could, kissing at the skin he uncovered inch by inch. Once they were gone Newt’s face moved closer to Tommy’s dick, he nestled his face near the base, pushing his nose into the flesh and kissing softly. Newt let one of his hands fall to gently caress Thomas. Newt could feel the brunette straining not to buck forwards and rewarded him with more pressure, a harder grip.

Thomas groaned above him and Newt heard the satisfying thud of Tommy’s head falling against the wall. Starting at the base Newt licked a long wet stripe up Thomas, flattening his tongue as much as possible, curling it around him as far as he could. When he reached the top he gave a short suck, pulling in the tip of Thomas and swirling his tongue around the head. He pulled back and repeated the action, once, twice, adding slightly more pressure and taking him in slightly further each time.

Before he took Thomas in fully he looked up, locking eyes with Tommy and licking his lips wetly. Keeping eye contact Newt drew Thomas in as far as he could, his lips touching the skin against Thomas’ crotch gently. Thomas swore under his breath and his head fell back again.

Newt let his tongue trace an intricate pattern against Tommy as he drew him in and out steadily, moving his head in a purposeful manner. As he moved forwards he let out a soft moan in the back of his throat, causing a vibration to move into Thomas. Thomas swore again and one of his hands found its way into Newt’s hair, tangling itself tightly in his locks.

“Newt, you have to stop, I don’t know if I can take more.” Thomas gasped.

Newt withdrew and pouted playfully, “That wasn’t even my best work.”

Thomas grumbled softly and pulled Newt’s hair softly, guiding him back up. They locked lips again, this time Thomas being cautious. Newt wondered if he’d ever kissed a guy after getting head before. He licked into Tommy’s mouth, spreading the taste he’d been savouring a few moments ago. Thomas groaned again and pushed them backwards, towards the centre of the room and the bed.

Newt had spent three nights in that bed, beside Thomas, dreaming of pulling him apart at the seams. He’d woken up once or twice and had to shuffle off to the bathroom before Thomas could notice that he was so hard it hurt.

“I want you.” Newt said, flipping Thomas around before the brunette could push him down onto the bed.

Thomas looked up at him from the rumpled sheets, “I’m yours.”

Newt groaned deeply and followed Thomas onto the bed, pushing him up further until his head was resting on the pillows and Newt could snog him senseless without straining his neck. Thomas’ hands flew up, tracing Newt’s chest and eventually coming to rest on his jeans.

“Why are you still wearing pants?” Thomas asked, exasperated.

“Good question”

Newt straightened his legs long enough to push his jeans and underwear off himself and to the floor. Then he reached over to the bedside table on his side and opened the top draw. Pushing aside a couple odds and ends he found what he was looking for. Straddling Thomas his fingers worked at getting the condom out of its packet.

When Thomas touched him experimentally the task of opening the foil became mission impossible. Despite the fact that Thomas seemed to have little idea what he was doing the fact that it was _Thomas_ made Newt’s nerves sing. He had to double over and place his head against Tommy’s shoulder. It hardly made sense, Newt wasn’t exactly untouched, in fact he’d been touched by much more skilled hands just a few days ago, but this was different. This was surreal.

His mind finally kicked back in enough for him to attempt opening the condom packet again. It had fallen from his limp fingers so he searched for it on the bed until he felt it against his palm. He managed to successfully break the foil his first try this time.

Newt shifted back on Tommy’s legs and in one swift movement rolled the condom down over him. Newt considered for a moment exactly how well things would go if he were to try take Thomas with as little preparation as he’d had. He squirted some lube onto his fingers and opened himself up.

Thomas watched with wide eyes, gulping down air as though it was something he didn’t have proper access to. Newt revelled in the way Tommy’s eyes watched him. He wasn’t a porn star for no reason, he loved sex and he loved being watched.

It didn’t take long for Newt to feel satisfied with his work. He’d only just had sex not long ago so his body should adapt quite quickly anyway. He pooled some more lube into his palm and rubbed it up and down Thomas’ length, covering it completely.

Then Newt positioned himself. He held himself up on his knees slightly and pulled Thomas to his entrance. Pushing down slightly Newt’s head fell forwards and hung a few inches from Thomas’ their eyes locking once more. Thomas had to look away as Newt moved further down onto him, his eyes clamping shut and his hands tightening on where they’d found themselves at Newt’s hips.

Newt followed his pattern from earlier, taking in a little of Thomas then returning up only to fall down again and take a little more. He rocked, slowly and steadily for a minute until he was fully seated on Thomas.

He waited for a moment, his slower pace meant that he’d adjusted fairly well but Thomas was holding onto his hips so hard Newt was afraid he’d bruise.

“Alby’ll be mighty pissed if you leave a mark.” Newt breathed with a slight chuckle.

Thomas took in a deep, open-mouthed breath and slowly let it out, the pressure of his hands releasing as he did. Newt leant forwards, moving as little as possible, and kissed Thomas again, deeply and with as much feeling as he could muster.

“You feel amazing.” Thomas tried, more a breath that actual words.

Newt rocked experimentally and the grip on his hips returned. He moved his lips from Tommy’s mouth to his neck, nuzzling at his ear and softly nipping at his pulse point. Newt let his hands wander on Thomas, gently moving up and down his body, calming and reassuring. Newt was starting to get nervous himself, was this too soon? Had he gone too far?

Newt could feel the rising panic disappear completely when Thomas moved his hips upwards, fingers fluttering down Newt’s thighs and back to his hips, smoothing over the skin there and finding their way to firmly cup Newt’s arse and using his hold to move Newt on top of him.

Newt was more than happy to let Thomas take control. Thomas moved them gently, slowly quickening the pace, rocking Newt on top of him before pushing into him, grinding their bare skin together. Newt’s breath started to come out in short gasps as he was moved, loving the way Thomas filled him. And then Thomas hit that spot inside him and he cried out. When Thomas stopped to make sure he was alright Newt hissed at him to keep going, to not stop, to find that place again.

Thomas copied his earlier motion precisely and found it again, and again, and again. Newt started swearing lowly each time Thomas hit.

“Bloody hell, Thomas, _yes_!” Newt encouraged. “More.”

One of Tommy’s hands left its hold and moved to Newt’s own painfully hard erection. Newt swore again and bit Tommy’s collar bone. He noticed the skin as reddened and looked up to see a blush on Tommy’s cheeks.

“You’re beautiful.” Newt breathed, “Bloody hell, I love you.”

Thomas seemed to lose his pace, his movements became erratic and Newt could feel the added electricity of fast approaching release. He took control of their movements himself again, now that Thomas seemed to have lost the ability to control his own. Newt ground against Thomas and then moved up into his hand, letting the feelings overcome him.

He came hard enough to see white behind his eyes, hearing Thomas let out a shout as he reached orgasm in the exact same moment. The two of them rocked softly against one another for a few more beats, riding out the last of the pleasure.

Newt pulled off and fell to Tommy’s side on the bed, curling so his head was resting on Tommy’s shoulder.

“Fuck.” Thomas breathed.

“Yea.” Newt agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day, what?! I basically couldn't leave it there myself and sat down to blast this out quickly instead of doing the homework I really should have done. I enjoyed myself writing this, generally smut makes my brain ache and my words get stuck but this time it actually flowed a little better, I only got caught once or twice on what words to use to describe exactly what I wanted to happen.
> 
> As you can guess, blasting this out and posting it straight away, I probably have a few errors, let me know if you find any.... Hope you enjoy!!!


	9. Chapter 9

 

Thomas woke up the next morning feeling fresh. He felt relaxed and calm and like nothing was wrong in the world. He’d slept with Newt last night, and not just in a close their eyes go to sleep sort of way. It was new. Teresa would freak out. Not that Thomas was thinking about that. Because he was fresh, and calm and relaxed and in no way was he thinking about how much his sister was going to freak out. Because that would freak him out. And he wasn’t freaked out. He was calm.

Newt wasn’t in the bed next to him when he pushed himself out into the chill morning air. He wasn’t sure what that meant. Or even if it was meant to mean something. Didn’t people stay in bed til the other woke up after they’d slept together? Wasn’t that what happened? Not that he’d freak out just because Newt wasn’t there. That’d be stupid. Thomas was calm.

Thomas wandered out into the lounge area, glancing over the bar and into the kitchen.

Newt and Minho were standing in the space there, Newt looked to be making them both a drink, a third mug sat on the counter. Thomas wondered who the third mug was for. Who else would be coming over?

The two boys in the kitchen hadn’t noticed him yet. Newt was yelling at Minho in a harsh whisper while Minho’s face was split in a grin and he was laughing silently.

“Stop laughing!” Newt whispered angrily.

Minho wiped at his eye, “I’ll stop laughing with you stop acting like some sixteen-year-old girl who was just touched for the first time.”

“I’m not acting like that.” Newt scowled.

“Newt, you slept with Thomas. It’s no biggy.”

Thomas wondered if he should be listening to this conversation but he was far too curious to stop. Newt was acting like a teenager? What did that even mean?

“It is a biggy.” Newt replied, whisper dropping into a concerned tone, “What if he hates me?”

“Why would he hate you?” Minho said with a roll of his eyes, “Guy loves you.”

“I don’t know,” Newt argued, “What if he thinks I took advantage or something?”

“Did you?” Minho asked.

Newt’s whisper turned into a silenced yell once more, “Of course not!”

“Then he won’t think that. He’s not stupid.” Minho reasoned.

Thomas was glad Minho was fighting in his defence. He didn’t think Newt was taking advantage, it had never crossed his mind. Thomas wondered where in Newt’s head that thought had even come from. He’d think about that later though, Newt was speaking again.

“But his sister is going to be so mad.” Newt said, voicing Thomas’ own worry, “What if this was the wrong thing to do?”

“I’ll protect you from the big bad sister.” Minho reassured, “There’s nothing wrong with getting laid.”

“Don’t say it like that.” Newt complained.

“Sorry. Do you want ‘shagging’ or ‘making love’?”

Newt slapped Minho across the back of the head half-heartedly. He continued to prepare the drinks as Minho listed half a dozen other euphemisms, some of which were new to Thomas. It took Thomas a few seconds to realise he was still standing just inside the lounge where someone was bound to see him any second. Thomas took a slow, silent step backwards before entering the room again with a little more volume.

“Tomboy!” Minho cried happily when he saw the brunette, “Got lucky, checked the oil, did some lustin’ and thrustin’- ow!”

 Newt smacked Minho a bit harder as he walked past him to the bar counter. He beckoned Thomas over and gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning back to his task. He filled the third cup with boiling water as well as the first two. When he was done he placed one in front of Thomas and drank from his own, leaving Minho to collect the last.

“For me?” Thomas asked, looking at the mug. Well that made sense.

“So, Tommy, how long did you listen at the door before deciding to come in?” Newt asked as Thomas took his first sip.

Thomas immediately choked on his coffee and had to take a moment to cough. “I didn’t.”

“Nice try, Tomboy.” Minho grinned, making his way around the bench to sit on the couch. “You’re red as a tomato.”

“I wasn’t expecting you over this morning, Minho.” Thomas tried, shifting the focus as hard as he could.

“Well I heard you two mingled limbs and I couldn’t stay away.” Minho said, easily taking the bait.

Newt looked a little more like he wanted to press the matter but instead threw a pillow at Minho’s leg.

“Bloody shank came round when I didn’t answer my phone. Stalker was desperate for attention. All I wanted to do was have a nice lie in with my boyfriend. This creep knocked so loudly I’m surprised you didn’t wake up too, Tommy.” Newt said, sounding like he genuinely missed not being able to wake up together with Thomas.

Thomas smiled at that. So he hadn’t been wrong in expecting Newt to be there when he woke up. Newt had wanted to be there too. In fact it sounded like Newt had gotten out of bed to spare Thomas a rude awakening. Nothing to freak out about at all.

“Wanted to shake the sheets again this morning, hey?” Minho asked Newt, grin still in place.

Newt scowled, “Stop that or I’ll kick you so hard you never shake the sheets again.”

“So violent, Newt.” Minho said with a smile, ‘You bottomed right? You had to have, you’re used to it. Don’t worry Thomas, I’m sure he’ll let you do it too. He likes to share positions.’

Thomas choked on the sip of coffee he’d been about to take for the second time that morning and had to spend a moment regaining his breath.

“Speaking of positions, what did you do?” Minho continued, even as Newt started walking towards him, “Did Newt use his mouth, I keep telling you he’s good at that. Did he get on top of you as-”

Newt shoved a pillow into Minho’s face, grabbing his arm to pull him off the sofa.

“Minho actually has to go.” Newt tried, struggling to keep the pillow over Minho’s face as he led the other towards the door.

“I do not.” Minho called, muffled by the cushion.

“How nice of you to drop by.” Newt opened the front door and shoved Minho out, pillow and all.

“What am I meant to do with this?” Minho called through the door.

“Keep it!”

Thomas moved to take the spot on the lounge Minho had been sitting in, making himself comfortable and taking a deep drink from his coffee. Thomas watched, embarrassed but amused, as Newt walked back into the lounge room.

“Sorry about him.” Newt said, looking awkwardly around the room. “Best mate, but he can be a shuck head sometimes.”

“I like him.” Thomas said reassuringly.

“Don’t tell him that.” Newt said with a fond smile, “Goes right to his bloody head.”

Thomas chuckled and Newt picked up his mug and sat down at the other end of the couch. Thomas felt his mind wander back to yesterday, sitting on the couch, trying to figure out frustrating rosters, Newt coming towards him on hands and knees.

Thomas felt himself tense slightly. It had been like something from one of Newt’s videos and the memory alone was enough to get his heart racing. Newt was silent where he sat, sipping his drink. Thomas turned to look at him, he looked beautiful, all straight lines and clear edges, yet nervous.

Thomas supposed they had to talk about it, much as he’d rather re-enact it instead.

“So, last night.” Thomas started in what had to be the lamest way possible.

Newt seemed to think so too, he started laughing the tension in his shoulders relaxing slightly, “Ahh, Tommy, you’re some smooth talker.”

“You’re the one with the amazing mouth.”

Newt stilled. He looked at Thomas with eyes wide and Thomas worried he’d been inappropriate. A second passed and Newt burst out laughing.

“You’re spending too much time with him!” Newt said, gasping in a breath of air, “We need to keep you the hell away from Minho.”

Newt looked amazing when he laughed. He always looked so well put together, Thomas thought. He was obviously used to being filmed and having to look good. It was a part of Newt, that without being consciously aware of it he checked for angles. Thomas barely even noticed Newt doing it, it was just part of his perfection, but it was obvious when he laughed like this that his mind had stopped for a moment. Newt wiped his eyes and the perfect look fell back into place.

“I love you.” Thomas said, offhandedly.

“Good that, I’m bloody glad you do.” Newt said back, “Cause somehow I think I love you too.”

“But last night…” Thomas tried again.

The tense set of Newt’s shoulders came back and Thomas felt bad for a moment. He quickly decided that it was better to push through the awkwardness than let it settle around them. Newt didn’t offer up any sort of response so Thomas continued.

“It was pretty amazing.” Thomas said, “I mean I think I’d have to put it in my top ten moments.”

Newt smiled from the other end of the couch, “Top ten?”

Thomas laughed shortly, “Top five.”

“Better.” Newt said, proud grin starting to form. “I guess if I had to rank it it’d be pretty high up for me too.”

“I liked it.” Thomas said, trying to make sure his voice came across as genuine. “It felt right.”

“I know exactly what you’re doing.” Newt said, still looking slightly hesitant even as he smiled. “You’re trying to make me feel better about what you over heard this morning.”

“Is it working?” Thomas asked.

“It is.” Newt said, relaxing back into his seat a little before sending Thomas a wink, “Compliment me more.”

“I liked every moment of it. I don’t want you feeling like you can’t do it again.” Thomas said, blush slowly starting to creep up his face.

“Ah, so this isn’t about my feelings.” Newt said, chuckling slightly, “You just want a bloody repeat performance.”

“I wouldn’t hate it.” Thomas replied.

Newt laughed, “You blush so prettily, Tommy.”

~~~  
“It’s been over a week.” Aris berated over the phone, “I think she’s going to have a mental break down soon.”

“Good.” Thomas replied petulantly.

“You don’t mean that.” Aris reprimanded. “As bad as it is between you two, I know you love her. You have to call her.”

Newt walked into the room, rubbing water from his hair on a fresh towel. Thomas took a moment to take in how brilliant Newt looked. It was like he’d been born to be a porn star, he was so attractive. Thomas forgot what he was doing for a moment to watch Newt move across the room.

“On the phone, Tommy?” Newt asked, sparkle in his eye.

Thomas gulped and nodded, his mouth feeling very dry suddenly.

“Anyone interesting?” Newt tried, grabbing his own phone off the counter where he had left it.

Thomas managed to shake his head, watching as Newt leant and reached out with slender, beautiful fingers.

“So who is it that doesn’t mind that you’re staring at me like an idiot instead of talking?” Newt teased.

“-mas? Did Newt walk in the room? Is that why I’m being ignored?”

“Sorry, Aris. Nothing, it was nothing.” Thomas said quickly, turning his attention back to the phone.

“Nothing?” Newt asked in mock offence, moving towards Thomas.

“And by nothing I mean the most stunning guy in the world.” Thomas amended, earning a quick peck before Newt moved towards the bedroom to get dressed. Thomas heard Aris laugh on the other end of the phone and cursed him.

“Put me on loud speaker.” Thomas fumbled with the phone until Aris’ voice was coming out loud and clear. “Newt, make Thomas call Teresa.”

Newt’s head popped back out from the bedroom, “Thomas, you should call your sister.”

Thomas grumbled slightly at being picked on by two people at once. At least before he could have just hung up. Newt came back into the room with jeans pulled on and a shirt slung over his shoulders, doing up the buttons one by one.

“Why should I call her? Why doesn’t she call me?” Thomas argued.

“Because I’m pretty sure she’s a psycho. Call her before she finishes her plans on how to get away with my bloody murder.” Newt replied.

“Just call her Thomas,” Aris said through the phone. “It’s been ten days, maybe she’s calmed down, maybe she sees how serious you are about this now that you’ve been gone so long.”

Thomas grumbled again, “Fine. But if she says anything I hang up. And then she has to call me. One chance only.”

Aris agreed and hung up the phone so that Thomas could make the call right away. Newt went and made himself a hot drink, far away enough to give Thomas space but close enough to eavesdrop.

Thomas really didn’t want to call Teresa, but maybe it really was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much unedited and done in small chunks so apologies if it doesn't flow as well, it was a very interrupted journey. 
> 
> Much love


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liking SHINee means that every time I write the name Minho my brain switches fandom...

 

Newt was torn between giving Thomas space to make the call and sitting by his side listening to every word. He couldn’t do that though. It would be wrong. Thomas needed to work through this and Newt being there wouldn’t help the situation. He could just go to another room but that might be weird, he needed Thomas to feel comfortable. Eventually Newt heaved a sigh and told Thomas he was going out.

“Out?” Thomas looked like a puppy in the headlights.

“Just for an hour, I’ll be back before you know it. Probably before you pluck up the bloody courage to call her.” Newt said with an encouraging smile.

Thomas looked like he wanted to argue that point but wasn’t sure he could. His mouth opened and closed once or twice before he scowled and turned to look at the phone clasped in his hand.

Leaving the house took effort. Especially with Thomas staring at the phone so determinedly. But Newt did it. He had to let Thomas do this, it was important that he get back on good terms with his sister and it was important that Newt didn’t do anything to endanger that.

Newt left the house without really being sure where he was headed. He could do a lap of the park, finish with a coffee, but he’d taken to doing that with Thomas in the evenings. Instead Newt made his way down to Wicked. Minho was there today and he really didn’t have any better plans than crashing his best friend’s shoot. Maybe he could throw around ideas with Alby for his and Minho’s special shoot.

Newt arrived at the house pretty quickly, despite the fact that he walked there. He let himself in, by passing the living spaces and pushing through to the kitchen. Minho was sitting on the counter, cocky smile in place, flirting with Samuel, his partner for the day.

“Money isn’t enough to make him sleep with you, huh?” Newt teased as he walked in.

“You jealous I don’t give you the same treatment anymore, Newtie? Don’t worry, sweet cheeks, you’re still my favourite, even if you’ve moved on to greener pastures.” Minho said with a grin.

“Greener and better looking, shank.” Newt smiled back, Minho faked an offended gasp.

Minho turned to Samuel for back-up but the other boy simply raised his hands with a smile, the universal ‘no comment’ stance. Newt laughed and Minho glared a little, there was a softness in his eyes though. Newt was interested to see what their video would look like, Samuel looked quite good next to Newt’s bulky Asian best friend.

“Newt, just the guy I wanted.” Alby said, walking in behind him, he looked around the room. “What did you do to Minho?”

“Alby, do you think Thomas is better looking than me?” Minho asked, he ran a hand through his hair and sent a smoulder Alby’s way.

Alby looked over at Minho and considered the question, “Thomas has height on you, plus that blush, or what I’ve seen of it.”

Minho tilted his head as though that was a fair enough call. Everyone agreed that Tommy’s blush was camera worthy.

“His arms aren’t half as good as yours though and then there’s your hair.” Alby finished, smiling at the boy.

“Shuck yes, my hair is perfect!” Minho put one hand up, as though in victory.

“You said you wanted me, Alby?” Newt asked.

“Naked and on the floor.” Minho muttered, then he turned to Samuel, “Wait that’s how I want you.”

Alby and Newt rolled their eyes in unison. Samuel just smiled wickedly back at Minho.

“You have Thomas now, right?” Alby started, talking to Newt and ignoring the other two.

Newt nodded slowly, “And?”

“And most boyfriends don’t like it when their other half has sex with other people.” Alby stated, flatly.

Newt gulped subtly. It was true he occasionally worried about that. Thomas seemed alright with everything though so on large he tried to ignore the problem. A little hard to do when your best friend brought it up so often, but he and Thomas were still perfectly fine. Why would Alby bring it up?

Minho’s heckles seemed to rise, “That’s what Newt does. And Thomas is fine with it. And Newt likes this job. He’s not going to leave if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“Calm down, shank, I’m not gonna make him quit he’s one of our biggest draws.” Alby said, throwing a look at Minho like he was an idiot.

Minho’s mouth fell into a little ‘o’ and Newt nodded as he turned to Ably, “What’s this about then?”

“Well, sex isn’t all there is to this business. I’m not saying stop completely, you and Minho make up half this sites views. But maybe you could do something else as well.”

Newt was relieved he wasn’t losing his place as the sites top two just because he’d started dating. He was still confused though.

“What else is there to do around here?” Newt asked with a scoff, “Clean? Cause I thought we had a bloody cleaner.”

“Well, you boys are always telling me to get help.” Alby said, shortly, looking like he was regretting it, “It wouldn’t take much to train you to be my assistant.”

“He gets to play with the cameras?” Minho asked, half offended, half amazed.

Newt was amazed too, Alby never needed help. He was right the boys had asked him to get help often, even hired him someone once. Alby dismissed the guy immediately and dismissed the whole idea completely. It was his site and he would handle it. He did handle it.

“I’m sure he’ll let you touch them too, despite better judgement.” Alby replied to Minho, still looking at Newt, “Hours would be more and pay would probably stay the same, it wouldn’t be a step up, if anything it’s more likely to be a step down. We might make more on your videos though, if they were rarer.”

Newt smiled, “You’ve thought this thought, haven’t you?”

“I never make a rushed decision. I’ve been considering it since I heard you were with Thomas to be honest.” Alby confessed. “What do you say?”

Newt considered it a moment. More hours would mean less charity work. Less sex on tape could mean a better relationship with Thomas and his friends though. And he’d still do it occasionally, so it wasn’t like he was giving it up. And he wouldn’t stay pretty and young forever, it would be good to get into another side of the trade he loved, even at this stage. As long as he was in the porn industry, working with friends, he was happy.

He looked at Minho, Minho who was nodding furiously. Newt laughed, “Yea, sounds good I guess.”

“Good that,” Alby said, looking torn between relief and scared of what he’d enabled with Minho, “Come on then, training starts now.”

~

Newt spent the next hour being told not to touch anything and to just sit still and out of the way, turned out Alby liked to teach through showing. Minho, on the other side of the cameras, had to be told constantly to pay attention to what he was doing instead of looking excitedly at the cameras or Newt.

By the end of the hour Alby would have been pulling out hair, if he could get a grip on his close shave. He decided that he could get a video out of what he had, maybe, and that Newt shouldn’t work on any videos to do with Minho unless he was in them. That only caused a slight bit of fuss with Minho until he realised that if he wasn’t meant to be in the video while Newt was shooting he could play with the cameras himself.

Newt arrived back at the house much later than he had planned on. He felt a little guilty about how that had turned out but surely Thomas would be happy with his news. It might even help him with Teresa. Newt walked into his flat and found Thomas sat on the couch, elbows on his knees and phone on the dreaded coffee table.

“Did you call? Or did you put your phone there accidently and can’t pick it up now?” Newt teased, walking to the couch to give his boyfriend a kiss in greeting.

“Ha, ha.” Thomas complained, though he smiled as he drew Newt in for a quick second peck. “I called.”

“Oh?” Newt wondered if the curiosity in him was how Thomas felt about everything. “And?”

Thomas rubbed his hands together, “And she’s calmed down.”

“That sounds like a good thing.” Newt said, sitting down beside Tommy, one knee resting on the brunettes.

“Yeah, it is. It was weird. She said _sorry_.” Thomas said, sounding confused.

Newt smiled, confused Thomas was a cute Thomas, “So the murder might be forestalled then.”

“She was never gonna murder anyone, I think.” Thomas said, adorable furrow in his brow.

“Keep telling yourself that.” Newt laughed. “What does that mean? Her being sorry?”

Internally Newt was feeling a little odd, though he made sure to keep a smile fixed on his face. He was relieved that Thomas and Teresa seemed to be getting on but something felt uneasy about it.

“I don’t know.” Thomas answered, “She does want to come over though.”

“Come over? Here?” Newt felt a slight panic start, “So she wants to kill me in my own house, nice I guess.”

Thomas ignored the comment this time, “Well Aris has been over, and she was thinking she should too. Meet you again and all.”

“She could make it look like a suicide, throw me off the bloody building or something. I don’t know if I can hurt my other leg, Tommy, that might be too far.” Newt joked.

“I’ll be here, she can’t kill you.” Thomas shook his head slightly, smiling.

“So when’s she coming? Because I think it’s cool to know the day I die before it happens.”

Tommy’s head quirked, “I told her I’d find out if it was alright with you first. It’s your house after all.”

That uneasy feeling in Newt tightened. He wasn’t sure what it was, impending doom? He fought past it though and tried to think of the best time for a visit. It would be best if she came over at a time that Minho wasn’t likely to walk through the door uninvited. He was a challenge for another day.

“She could come over for dinner? Thursday night?” Newt suggested.

“Next week?” Thomas asked. “That’s like five days.”

“Is that too far away? It’s just Minho has a shift at the bar then.” Newt stopped himself before he explained the whole lot of his reasoning.

Thomas seemed to get it though, he nodded, “Good point. Maybe she should meet Minho another day. He doesn’t have work at the bar any other days?”

“Not at a decent hour.” Newt replied.

Thomas thought about it for a moment, head tilting further, “Sounds good then. Teresa and Aris could come around. Aris likes you, he’s a good buffer between Teresa and me too, when we get mad.”

Newt thought that sounded like a good idea. He’d be a bit thrown, being alone with Thomas and his two closest friends. At least it was at his place though. Somewhere he felt comfortable. He wondered what he should cook for four people. He figured he’d just make what Teresa liked, get in her good books a little easier. Newt’s thoughts stopped suddenly.

“Thomas.” Newt started, looking around his flat, “I don’t have a dining table.”

Thomas looked up at the kitchen bar, only just seeming to realise that it only seated two.

“We have to get a dining table.” Newt continued, looking around still, “We can move the couch back a little and put the bookcase and cabinet in the spare room. If we just get a small one, it should fit.”

Thomas looked at him oddly, “You don’t have to get a dining table just for this. Maybe we can find one to borrow.”

Newt shook his head, “No, I need one anyway. It’ll fit and it won’t be expensive. I can put a computer on it, when we aren’t using it, for editing.”

“Editing?” Thomas asked.

Newt smiled wickedly, “Let’s go get a table, I’ll tell you about it on the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while, hey? Sorry for the wait guys,
> 
> Much love, xx


	11. Chapter 11

 

“I like this one.” Thomas said, pointing to the same table he’d been pointing to for the last half hour.

Newt regarded it again with cold eyes, pout in place, “That one looks cheap and tacky.”

Thomas loved Newt, he did, but this new side he was seeing of his boyfriend was starting to get infuriating. “You said that about the last five tables I pointed out.”

“Stop picking the bloody cheap, tacky ones then.”

“The last one we looked at was nine hundred dollars.” Thomas replied, exasperated.

“And it was made of plastic.” Newt shot back.

“Pretty plastic, with glass, it was a nice table.”

Newt shook his head and lead Thomas further into the massive furniture shop that he’d picked out.

They hadn’t been shopping long if Thomas was honest, but Newt was being so picky with choosing a table. There was always something wrong with them, always. Choosing a table should not take longer than five minutes, Thomas thought they might be there til the store closed.

“This table doesn’t have any plastic.” Thomas said, pointing to a new table.

Newt looked over it appraisingly, “No. But it won’t suit the rest of the flat.”

Thomas sighed heavily. He was getting nowhere. He decided that maybe he’d take a rest for a while. If he was going to be stuck shopping with Newt for hours he may as well enjoy it. He stopped looking at tables, and started watching Newt instead.

Thomas watched as Newt’s eyes flitted from table to table, his hand sometimes reaching out to graze against the surface of one. There was a crease in his forehead and his lips looked so perfect as he frowned softly. Occasionally he’d stand by a table for a second longer than the others, before shaking his head briskly and turning away.

Thomas could tell Newt was starting to get frustrated when they had finished a third lap of the dining selection.

“Why are all the bloody tables rubbish?” Newt complained.

“Why are you being so picky?” Thomas countered.

About halfway through the second lap Thomas noticed that there were two or three tables that Newt favoured. In the end he’d always sharply shake his head and walk away. It was obvious he liked the tables, which were well out of Thomas’ price range, but he never picked one.

“You like that one.” Thomas said, pointing to one of the tables, “It’s cheaper than the others you like, it’s pretty, it’ll fit nicely, it goes with the other furniture in your flat. What’s wrong with it?”

Newt looked at the table Thomas was pointing to and stared at it for a long moment before his shoulders sagged in defeat, “What if your sister doesn’t like it?”

Thomas stopped himself from laughing just in time, “Teresa? Why does she have to like your table?”

“She’s coming over, and I want to make a good impression. If she likes my house, maybe she’ll like me better, and if she likes me better, maybe she won’t mind you dating me as much. Then you and her will get on and it won’t be my bloody fault anymore.”

Thomas felt his heart drop, “It’s not your fault she’s being a shuck head.”

“No, it’s not my fault she _is_ a shuck head. It is my fault she’s _being_ one.” Newt replied.

“Ok, so maybe being with you has made her harder to deal with,” Thomas tried, “But, Newt, it’s worth it. I love you, and want to be with you, so she can get used to it, no matter what table you have.”

Newt seemed to consider the statement. Thomas sent him his best puppy eyes, full of love and pleading. Love for Newt, pleading that he pick a table and be done with it.

Newt rolled his eyes, “Fine, we’ll get that one.”

Thomas gawked at the table Newt had picked out, “I told you to pick that ages ago!”

“And it’s a nice table.” Newt said with a sly smile.

“I thought it was tacky?”

‘Tommy,” Newt stepped closer to his boyfriend and pecked his lips softly, “It’s nine hundred bloody dollars, that’s not bloody tacky.”

 

Thomas woke up as he had the last few mornings, warm in Newt’s bed. He could feel the heat from Newt near him. The first few nights he had woken up alone. Not yet used to sharing the space, Newt had complained about knees and elbows waking him up, causing the blonde to leave earlier. He’d gotten better at sleeping with another person over the last week or so.

Thomas opened his eyes to see Newt leant against his pillows, phone in hand. He snuggled closer to the blonde’s side, letting him know he was awake. Newt turned to him and smiled, moving so that Thomas could easily slot in beside him.

“What are you doing?” Thomas asked, leaning his head so that he could see Newt’s screen.

Newt angled the screen so that Thomas could see it more easily, “Lookin’ at this bloody rot.”

 _Digital film making online courses_. Thomas smiled. They hadn’t spoken much about Newt’s new responsibilities at Wicked more than to briefly mention it before Thomas had to fight Newt about tables. But Newt seemed genuinely happy about it all, excited. And Thomas was happy for him.

This new aspect of his job would be good. Thomas would miss seeing Newt in videos of course, no amount of people telling him it was weird would stop that, but it would help other people in Thomas’ life deal with the fact that Newt was in the porn industry.

Thomas reached for his own phone to check the time. Eight in the morning, he’d need to get up soon and get ready for work. He nestled in closer to Newt while he had the time.

“What are you doing today?” Thomas asked.

“Glade wants a hand for a few hours,” Newt replied, “I’ll go down there and pat some cats for a while. You’re working?”

Thomas nodded into Newt’s side, “Til four, someone else will come cover the evening shift.”

Thomas was so comfortable snuggled next to Newt. He was beginning to enjoy the mornings now that he wasn’t falling over to turn off an alarm and fighting his flatmates for the bathroom. It was nice to relax for five minutes before the day started with Newt by his side. Newt always started later in the day too, so Thomas could always use the facilities first. They had a nice rhythm together.

After another moment contemplating how much he loved being with Newt Thomas rolled out of bed. He pattered over to the bathroom and started the shower. There was a shelf inside with his things placed neatly on it, next to Newt’s nicer things. The blonde looked good for a living, his products were more than double what Thomas’ would cost.

Thomas hummed to himself as he showered, getting out he used the toothbrush he had stashed next to Newt’s on the counter. Newt had complained that the two toothbrushes looked messy lying on the counter and had said he needed to buy something to put them in. Thomas rinsed out his mouth and placed the toothbrush back in its spot.

By the time he went into the kitchen Newt was sipping his morning drink and had Thomas’ cup set out near the kettle. All Thomas had to do was pour in the water, still boiled, and add milk. He went to sit with his boyfriend at the new dining table, admiring the table as he went. There was nothing special about it, he was just glad they had gotten out of the store and it was physical proof that he wouldn’t need to return there soon.

“Going to eat some breakfast?” Newt asked, legs pulled up under him on the soft dining chairs he’d picked out.

“I’ll steal a muffin from the counter at work.” Thomas replied, sipping his drink, still too hot to take a good mouthful of.

Newt nodded and they talked for a moment about their expected days. Thomas complained that Brenda would nag him about Teresa, the two were begrudging friends. Newt wondered how Glade had been getting on without him for the last week and a half.

It was such a normal and domestic morning. Thomas loved it. Yes at the end of the day he was dating a porn star but his morning played out just the same as anyone else’s might. Thomas frowned as he pulled on his shoes, getting ready to leave. He loved living at Newt’s. He loved waking up to Newt, the morning routine they’d established, the relaxed evenings they spent together, the times they ended up on the couch out of breath and red faced. Thomas even loved the looming threat that Minho might come over at any time to harass them both.

On Thursday night Teresa would come over. It was important that Teresa liked Newt, so that they could get along and Thomas could live with both the people he loved harmoniously. But what would he do if Teresa did decide she liked Newt. The only option that made sense was to move back into his old flat. Newt hadn’t asked for a live in boyfriend and Thomas surely didn’t want to overstay his welcome. But he’d miss it all.

When Newt came in, to remind Thomas about how the front door catches sometimes, and to make sure he had the key in case he got home first, Thomas put a smile on his face. There was no use worrying Newt with something that he shouldn’t even be worrying about.

 

“What are you doing? Run!”

Thomas paused unlocking the door for a moment. The shout had come from inside the flat. His mind began to race as he wondered what was happening, it sounded like Minho who had yelled.

Thomas had been asked to stay late when the staff member meant to cover his shift had called up sick. Having made the rosters himself Thomas was aware there was little other option if he didn’t want to understaff the café. He had text Newt, who had replied that Minho would be coming over that night. What were they doing?

A cry from inside made him push at the door more insistently. That had been Newt’s voice. He shut the door behind him quickly and his curiosity drove him towards the living room faster.

Newt was curled on the couch, face buried in Minho’s shoulder, laughing silently. Minho was sitting on the edge of his seat, angled oddly to accommodate Newt, glaring at the television.

“Run!” Minho yelled again, before lowering his voice and adding, “Hey, Tomboy.”

Newt pushed himself upright and looked around to the door. There were tears in his eyes and he tried to hold back his laughter. Newt shoved Minho over, to the edge of the couch, and snuggled up closer, gesturing for Thomas to join them on the space he’d made.

“We’re watching Friday the 13th. The original one.” Newt whispered, linking his arm through Thomas’ and letting his weight rest on Minho’s side.

Minho flopped back slightly, Thomas looked up to see a teenage boy be killed bloodily. It had been a while since Thomas had seen that particular film, the gore really did look a little funny.

“Couldn’t wait for you to leave forever, Tomboy,” Minho said, grimacing as the boy who hadn’t listened to his yell fell aside, “Welcome to bad movie night.”

“Bad movie night?” Thomas asked.

“Every fortnight we pick to a movie to watch, for something to laugh at.” Newt replied, though he was looking at Minho oddly.

“Get comfy Tomboy, this one only just started.” Minho said, ignoring Newt’s pointed stare. “Oh, and no makin out. Unless I’m allowed to join in of course. In which case go ahead.”

Newt hit Minho’s arm softly and rolled his eyes, attention diverting back to the screen. Thomas wondered what that had been about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I finished this chapter, if it's a bit shit I'm sorry, I think I got rid of most of the nonsense and added in stuff that's actually decent haha. See you next week? (that was a joke, I've been awful at keeping on top of this lol but hopefully it won't be too long)
> 
> Much love xx


	12. Chapter 12

Newt was about to have a bloody fit. Why had he decided to have this dinner the night Minho was working? Maybe if his best friend had been free Newt could have called him. As it was he was stuck having his little panic attack on his own.

It was the night of the big dinner. The Teresa dinner. The dinner Newt personally suspected would be his last. Thomas was at work so Newt couldn’t even get laid for his last night on earth. Maybe that would have helped calm his nerves. It wasn’t an option though, no Thomas meant Newt’s only company was himself. He was far too stressed to daydream some fantasy and porn, the easy option, didn’t exactly work for him. Being in it had made him more critical of the videos, rather than enjoying them.

Newt looked over the flat again from his position in the kitchen. All the surfaces were clean, the floor had been vacuumed and the tiles even mopped. All the bits and pieces had been tucked away, the place looked as average as Newt could get it to look. He’d even moved the coffee table so there was less chance someone might open the draw.

It was only midday, too early to make dinner itself just yet. Newt rung his hands and walked into the hall. He picked up the toothbrushes from where they were messily lying on the counter and placed them in the mirrored cabinet above the sink. He’d already cleaned the bathroom til it sparkled and everything made that squeaky noise so that he knew it was perfect.

He made sure that the spare room and bedroom doors were shut. It made the space look neater and also blocked off immediate access. There were things in those rooms he’d rather Teresa and Aris didn’t see. He’d pushed everything so it wasn’t visible from the door frame, in case they wanted a tour, but still, the doors were shut.

Newt moved to the front door, everything was neat there too. Newt really had to find something to do. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled the bar Minho worked at.

“This is Right Arm, how can I help you?”

“Minho, tell them you’re sick, come to mine, please.” Newt asked, forgoing a greeting, “I’m going bloody insane waiting.”

“I thought you weren’t freaked out?” Newt could hear the smile in Minho’s voice as he replied.

“I’m not.” Newt scowled, “It’s just did time always go this slow?”

Minho chuckled, “You’ll be fine. Watch a porn, grab a coffee from a cute barista, go for a walk.”

Newt shook his head in frustration, “Maybe a walk…”

There was a knock at Newt’s door, drawing his attention.

“What was that?” Minho asked down the line.

“My door.” Newt answered, walking up to it curiously.

“Who is it?” Minho questioned further.

Newt looked out the peek hole. Newt felt his blood run cold. “Minho, I love you, even if you’re a massive shuck head most of the time.”

“I knew porn was a cover for your real feelings. Who is it?” Minho’s voice dropped into a whisper to match Newt’s lowered tone.

“It’s Teresa! She’s here to kill me!” Newt said urgently, “Tell Thomas I loved him. Don’t let him know it was his sister. He’ll feel bad. Tell him it was the Green Goblin, he loves Spiderman.”

Teresa knocked on the door again, making Newt jump.

“Shouldn’t you get that? ” Minho asked, concern for his life fairly low “I’ll miss your shuck ass. And your mouth. Damn I don’t think I could find one better. I’ll have to start faking it with the other guys. I hate faki-.”

“Shouldn’t you be working?” Newt hissed down the line, cutting off the end of Minho’s thought.

Minho hummed in agreeance and Newt could almost see him survey the bar, “Maybe bring a bat to the door. But hey, if you die I’ll make sure your funeral is tasteful yet gaudy. Also, if she kills you maybe Tomboy won’t move out and will keep living at your place. Silver lining, shank.”

The line went dead and Newt took a moment to contemplate that statement. He and Minho had discussed the ramifications of Thomas and Teresa getting along again briefly before Thomas returned home on bad movie night. Newt just wanted Tommy to be happy. But he also wanted Tommy to stay with him.

“I know you’re home.” Teresa called through the door.

Newt was still crouched behind his door, phone near his face. He stood quickly, shaking his head at his own ridiculousness. A quick hair check in the mirror, dishevelled but styled, and he was good to go. He took a few silent steps away from the door, then stepped forwards again more loudly. Maybe she wouldn’t realise he’d been standing there since her first knock.

He pulled open the door. Quickly but not too quickly. Had that been a little too keen? She was standing on the other side, arms crossed now that she didn’t need to knock anymore. Newt stared at her for a moment before realising he should speak. He shook himself internally and used the oldest trick he had in his book. He pretended he was being filmed.

“Hi,” Newt said, smile in place, making sure his posture was relaxed and welcoming, “How are you?”

Teresa’s face twisted as she looked at him, “Fine.”

“Had a good day?” Newt tried, walking into his apartment with as much ease as he ought to have in his own house.

“I haven’t decided yet.” She replied, and he could feel her still scrutinizing his back.

“Drink?” Newt offered, filling the kettle for a cup of tea. Acting laid back was hard, tea would help. Tea always helped.

“Just water.” Teresa replied curtly.

Newt nodded. He clicked the kettle on and went to his cupboard for their cups, a big mug for himself and a nice glass for Teresa. He filled it with water from the pitcher he kept in the fridge door and placed it on the counter. Teresa herself had wandered over to the other side of the bar, looking over the table and living room arrangement.

When she picked up the glass she appraised it slightly, as if checking it was clean. Newt made sure that his face showed none of the irritation he felt at being so closely examined and judged. Like he wouldn’t keep clean glasses.

“You’re early.” He stated, managing to keep the tone polite.

“Yes.” Teresa replied, watching Newt now. He made sure not to squirm, plenty of people had watched him closer and in much higher definition.

Her answer wasn’t terribly extensive and didn’t give him much to go on from there. He didn’t want to ask why she was early, she might take offence to it. He felt his forehead try to crinkle but forced a poker face. This was harder than the time Minho had suggested they use honey in a shoot, that stuff had made his skin crawl but he’d had to act like it was the biggest turn on.

“Thomas isn’t home.” Newt tried instead.

Her look turned sharp, “Home?”

“Here. Thomas isn’t here.” Newt corrected.

It irked him slightly. Even though it was true, and Tommy’s home _was_ technically at her flat, he obviously felt more comfortable at Newt’s at the moment. Wasn’t home supposed to be the place you could relax and feel loved?

Teresa smiled, “There we go.”

Newt felt his face scrunch up in confusion, “Sorry?”

“You can drop the whole nice guy act.” Teresa said, still smiling, “It’s not going to work on me.”

“I don’t have a nice guy act.” Newt responded, despite the fact that moments ago he’d been acting like his life depended on it.

Teresa arched an eyebrow. Newt was busted.

“Fine, so maybe I do, but it’s not to hide some dark disturbing side of me. It’s just a normal ‘I’m dating your brother don’t kill me’ nice guy act.” Newt said.

“Kill you?” Teresa asked.

“Yeah. Like hit me with something or push me from somewhere high.” Newt explained. “I already have one shucked leg, don’t need another.”

Teresa seemed to consider him, looking down to his legs where she obviously couldn’t tell which was hurt, “What happened to your leg?”

Newt smiled sourly at the fact she hadn’t dismissed the idea of murder all together, he’d have to tell Thomas about that, if he survived. Then he grimaced as he looked down at his leg, feeling the muscles tense and let go, testing it without thinking.

“I hurt it.” He replied simply.

“Someone break it while you fucked them?”

Newt was taken back slightly, she’d been being nice before, well, civil. He didn’t owe her an answer but he couldn’t leave it at that, “I fell.”

“I can only imagine.” She said, looking away from him like she’d won something.

“I climbed a wall running away from some shuck face who didn’t like the ‘gay kid’ and I didn’t land gracefully.” Newt said, not caring that he was starting to openly glare at her. “Broke in three places, one didn’t heal right.”

She did have the humility to look a little abashed at that. Not that she would apologise. But Newt didn’t expect it.

“You don’t like me,” He started, “I don’t blame you. I love Thomas, if I was some other friend and I found out he was dating me I’d be bloody suspicious too. You’re looking out for him, good that. But the fact is we’re dating. And I am bloody good to him, I do the best I can, whether you believe it or not, and he loves me for it. Tonight is important, don’t fuck it up.”

Teresa shifted in her seat but didn’t speak. Newt sighed, wondered if he had prolonged or shortened his life, and went about making his tea. If he’d just killed himself he’d like to have one last cuppa, even if he couldn’t get laid. He finished making his drink before Teresa had decided to respond and so he pulled his phone from his pocket.

 _Still alive, not sure how long for though_.

“Thomas?” Teresa asked, making Newt jump slightly as she broke her silence.

She was looking at his phone so Newt shook his head, “Best mate, Minho.”

Her face twisted at that, but she managed to smooth it over, “The boy from those videos?”

Newt nodded, “Yea, good guy. Thought I’d let him know I was still breathing.”

She nodded and Newt noticed again there was no denial of possible murder.

“I won’t ruin this.” Teresa said suddenly, as Newt was taking a drink, “Tom likes you-“

“Loves.” Newt corrected, mostly for his own enjoyment.

“-So I don’t want to argue about this anymore. I wanted to come early to see you on my own. See what you were like when you were alone.”

“You’ve seen.”

 “I said some horrible stuff about you. I still think some pretty awful stuff. And I’ll never like what you do. But for Tom… you’re not as bad as I thought.” Teresa admitted.

Newt could have laughed, “Hard to say?”

She glared at him in warning and he held up his hands in surrender, making sure she wasn’t too near the knife block.

“I’m not going to kill you.” She said, noticing as his eyes flitted between her hand and the closest sharp object. “Not now, anyway.”

He smiled, the first genuine one he’d managed since that morning when he’d smiled at Thomas’ goodbye kiss. “I suppose that’s good to know. For now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I think it's actually been a week...
> 
> Tension? What tension?


	13. Chapter 13

Despite the fact that Teresa had reassured Newt that she wasn’t going to kill him he continued to feel her glare for the rest of the afternoon. They settled awkwardly on the couch with their drinks. Newt got a message from Minho, congratulating him on his continuing existence, but apart from that the pair of them sat in awkward silence.

Thomas burst through the door half an hour later and Newt had never been so in love with him.

Teresa’s posture shifted when she heard the front door crash open, straightening and her gaze softened and swivelled to the door. If Teresa hadn’t been there Newt might have made fun of him for forgetting that it catches, he reminded Tommy almost daily.

“Newt, are you home?” Thomas called from the hall, “We need to get that door fixed.”

Newt smiled and that odd feeling in him fluttered in his chest. That feeling that Thomas was his, that Thomas belonged here, but that Thomas would be leaving soon, if everything went right, and he didn’t want that. Newt kept his smile in place as the feeling reached its final disappointing tone.

“In the lounge room.” He called back to Thomas, “And it doesn’t need to be fixed, it’s part of the charm here. You need to remember not to push it so hard.”

Newt could hear the clamber of Thomas struggling to take his shoes off at the door. Ever since Newt had vacuumed two days past the brunette refused to do anything that threatened the integrity of the pristine floors. He ate at the table, took his shoes off when he came in and swept up messes with a wet sponge. Newt found it endearing.

“This place doesn’t need charm, it has you.” Thomas responded.

Newt felt himself grin, despite the fact that Teresa’s scowl deepened. He wondered how red Thomas’ face had gotten at that cheesy line. Newt heard the final sneaker hitting the floor near the entrance mat and the sound of Tommy’s socked feet making their way towards them. It occurred to him that Thomas didn’t seem to know Teresa was there.

“We should start cooking soon. I got some of that gross pasta stuff-” Thomas stopped in the entrance looking at Teresa with wide eyes.

Newt moved quickly to save the shopping bags in his hands from falling to the floor in a clatter. He placed them on the nice new dining table and turned to look awkwardly between Teresa’s defiant glare and Thomas’ offended scowl. Newt would have usually given Thomas a quick peck in greeting by this point but he wasn’t sure that was the best idea in front of his boyfriend’s overly protective sister. Instead he opted to continue standing there awkwardly.

“Guess who’s here?” Newt tried lamely, gesturing slightly at Teresa as if she were some happy surprise.

“What are you doing here?” Thomas asked Teresa, ignoring Newt’s attempt at light-heartedness. His voice harder than Newt had ever heard it. The sound actually frightened him slightly, that Thomas could sound so angry.

Teresa didn’t even flinch, as if they argued like this often, “You invited me.”

“I invited you for dinner, T. With Newt, and Aris, and me. I didn’t invite you here so you could harass Newt when we weren’t around.”

“Thomas,” Newt tried, “It’s fine. We just had a little chat and a drink.”

Thomas didn’t even turn to look at him, “It’s not fine, Newt. You shouldn’t have been in that situation.”

“What situation? I didn’t come in and attack him. He just said it was fine. Why do you defend him so much? Why do you side with him over me?” Teresa asked, her tone matched Thomas’.

“I don’t have a side.” Newt tried to add, he really was trying his best to keep the peace.

“Because he won’t defend himself.” Thomas said hotly, “He’ll take whatever you throw at him just to try and keep me happy.”

Newt blinked at that. The sentiment wasn’t entirely wrong. Newt had never thought of it like that though. Teresa looked like she wanted to say something about that. She opened her mouth to retort and Newt decided that he’d had enough for just now. Whatever came out of her mouth next was just going to escalate the problem, he was sure.

“Thomas, we should start to make dinner, maybe get Teresa a new drink.” Newt cut in before Teresa could finish taking her breath. “Maybe one of you could send Aris a message to come early, seeing as we’re all here anyway?”

Thomas went into the kitchen and started to collect the ingredients from the cupboards. Teresa followed him with her eyes and then returned to her seat on the lounge. Seeing as neither of them were getting out their phones Newt took it upon himself to let Aris know that he should come round early. He didn’t have the boy's number himself so Newt walked towards Thomas, seeing the tell-tale shape of a phone in his back pocket. Newt went to quickly remove it but the sound of Teresa shifting his her seat made him pause.

“Thomas, give us your phone.” Newt said instead.

Thomas reached into his pocket and handed his phone over without a blink. Newt heard Teresa scoff behind him but he decided to ignore that. He opened Thomas’ phone easily, having the password memorised for quite some time, then sent off a message to Aris. Newt turned to watch Thomas, still pulling various appliances out. Thomas never had to close a cupboard and look somewhere else, he knew exactly where everything was without having to ask or look twice. Newt didn’t realise that Thomas had become so familiar with his kitchen, perhaps he’d been cooking while Newt was out?

Aris was quick to reply, even through text he sounded exasperated and Newt smiled at the phone.

“Aris says to play nice til he gets here.” Newt reported.

Thomas seemed to take the message to heart, nodding seriously. Teresa rolled her eyes and scooted back on the couch to make herself more comfortable. Newt decided to help Thomas now that he was left doing nothing. He chopped the few vegetables that Thomas pushed his way and tried to ignore the girl in the flat. Part of him said he should entertain her but the other part just wanted to forget she was there.

Aris arrived quite quickly and Newt ran to the door to let him in when there was a knock. He checked his hair quickly in the mirror, a habit that got a tsk from the brunette on the couch. He managed not to roll his eyes as he reached for the handle.

“Newt!” Aris cried as the door pulled open, “How are you?”

Newt almost laughed at the way that Aris was trying to look around him and see what was happening. Aris gave off a vibe that he was used to getting between the two friends when they fought.

“She got here an hour ago, just before Thomas, and has been sitting on the couch for most of that in silence.” Newt reported. “Thomas is cooking with me.”

Aris nodded shortly and walked into the flat, heading towards the lounge.

“This is new.” Aris commented behind him as he walked past the dining table and chairs.

“Yea, thought it was time to get somewhere to eat, now that it’s not just Minho and I.” Newt said, touching the glass surface a little self-consciously.

“Tell him it’s nice.” Thomas called from the kitchen, “We spent over an hour picking it out and he still wasn’t happy with it when we got it in here.”

Newt scowled slightly, “The colour doesn’t match the TV stand like I thought it would.”

Aris laughed, “It looks fine. The chairs match the bar stools and the table so they kinda pull it all together.”

Newt smiled appreciatively at the compliment. Aris was right, if Newt had chosen different chairs he might have gone back to the furnishing store for something new completely.

“Minho isn’t coming tonight?” Aris asked curiously.

“He has work.” Newt answered.

Teresa straightened and Aris’ smile became a little awkward before Newt realised his mistake.

“He works at a bar part-time.” Newt added, “For fun, mostly. Has a few shifts a week.”

“Not that it should matter,” Thomas called from in the kitchen again, “He’s working, who cares where.”

“Obviously not you, or we wouldn’t be here. But normal people generally care.” Teresa fired back.

“So he works at a bar, that sounds fun.” Aris said, talking directly to Newt and ignoring the other two.

“What’s that supposed to mean,” Thomas said, still talking to Teresa, “A job doesn’t make a person.”

“Oh, because I think a job says a lot about someone.” Teresa said.

“He was working there as a cover for his parents but he likes the people he meets and the atmosphere of the place.” Newt said to Aris.

“So his parents really didn’t know until recently?”

“Maybe you shouldn’t be so shallow then. Maybe you should start getting to know people before making assumptions.” Thomas said, throwing something into a pan in the kitchen.

Newt wondered if he should go back there and help cook again. He was sitting on the other side of the bar, having gone there when Aris came in.

“Just after we met Thomas,” Newt replied, “Would you like a drink?”

“Maybe you should make more assumptions and you wouldn’t end up dating a cheap hooker.”

Aris looked sharply at Teresa and from the sounds of it Thomas dropped something. Teresa herself took a deep breath and looked around the room, avoiding Newt’s gaze. Newt closed his eyes for a moment, letting everything settle.

“I’m not going to apologise for my work. I like it, I like the people I’ve met, I like the lifestyle it has given me.” Newt said slowly, glaring at Teresa even if she wasn’t looking at him “But please understand, I’m not a hooker, I sleep with a select number of people, all under the same company as myself, all chosen by a good friend of mine and the best at our job. Strangers off the street can’t have this, this is not something to be abused.”

Teresa looked at her feet and Aris was looking at him like he was some sort of alien for telling off the girl. Thomas could be heard breathing behind him in the silence of the room.

“Secondly,” Newt went on, “I am not cheap. I work one day a week each fortnight and yet I own this flat, I own everything in it, I make regular donations to the charity I work at. I work for one of the best all male staffed companies and am one of their two highest paid models.”

Newt let that sink in for a moment before finishing his rant, “Lastly, you are not the first person to judge me for my work. You will not be the last. But unlike them I have to care about your opinion, for Tommy’s sake. So please keep your hurtful comments to yourself. Not for me. For Tommy.”

The room was silent. Newt squirmed a little where he was standing. He hadn’t even noticed that he’d started standing during his outburst. His hand came to the back of his neck and he rubbed it self-consciously. It wasn’t like him to do that, he’d never really defended his profession before, no matter what anyone had said. Everything in him wanted to run away, just for long enough to call Minho and help him feel like less of a freak.

Thomas’s hand reached through to him over the bar, the brunette having to stand on his tiptoes to get to Newt. That seemed to work. Newt took a breath.

“Sorry,” Newt tried, aiming it more towards Aris and Thomas than Teresa.

Aris shook his head, “It’s fine. How about that drink?”

Newt nodded and walked into the kitchen again, Thomas’ hand trailing over the small of his back as he moved to get Aris something. Hopefully with that out of the way the night would be better. Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmm, hi. :) Hopefully more soon? Probably heaps of mistakes, will edit properly later? Let me know if there's any obvious ones...
> 
> Much love, xx


	14. Chapter 14

Thomas had spent the dinner alternating between glaring at Teresa across the table or staring lovingly at Newt sat next to him. Newt had kept up conversation with Aris throughout the night on various subjects, from his new studies in film to the day his fridge had broken just before he’d met Thomas. Thomas might have actually learnt a couple things about Newt he didn’t know before like that he’d done average in high school and the story of how he’d gotten to work with Glade, his favourite charity. Teresa had spent the night scoffing and rolling her eyes but, under Thomas’ gaze and after Newt’s short outburst, had only said positive things.

Now Thomas was curled up on the sofa with Newt by his side, both looking like they could do with a good night’s sleep.

“Sorry about Teresa.” Thomas said, rolling so he was comfortably facing the blonde.

“Ahh, she was alright. Not as bad as I bloody expected her to be. Look, I’m alive.” Newt laughed, raising his hands as if displaying a miracle.

“You talked so formally during dinner. It was weird.” Thomas commented, grabbing one of Newt’s hands and bringing it close to himself.

“How’d you expect me to bloody talk? I gotta make a good impression on the inlaws, Tommy.”

“The only time you called me Tommy was when you were yelling at T.” Thomas said, letting out a slight huff.

It wasn’t that it annoyed him. Well it might. It was just what Newt called him, it made Thomas feel more like he belonged with Newt. It had just felt weird that Newt hadn’t used it as much as he usually did. Like he was trying to put some distance there for Teresa. And Thomas didn’t want any distance between himself and his boyfriend.

“Well, crazy shuck agreed to not kill me,” Newt answered, spreading his fingers where Thomas held them and winding them in with his, “But I still didn’t want her to cut out my bloody tongue. I’ll have you know it’s one of my most valuable tools.”

Thomas giggled, “You keep saying ‘bloody’. More than normal.”

“Bloody well just had a near death experience.” Newt said, smiling back at him, “Changes a man.”

Thomas closed the gap between them and placed his lips against Newt’s. It was soft, a tired kiss, one that expressed as much love as he could. Newt’s lips moved back against his, reciprocating that love without having to voice it. Thomas could melt into Newt’s skin, each inch of him that was against the blonde felt as though it might merge with him at any second.

“We should go to bed.” Newt said softly, not moving his lips further away than what was needed to form words. The movement brushed Thomas’ skin and tickled.

Thomas snuggled forwards on the couch, pressing into Newt while Newt was forced backwards into the cushions.

“Let’s sleep here.” Thomas suggested, “I don’t want to move.”

Newt looked like he might argue but ultimately just nodded, his nose grazing Thomas’ cheek. He pushed another lazy kiss to Thomas’ lips, gentle yet firm, humming in agreeance to Thomas’ plan. Then he scooted down on the couch slightly, so that he could bend his head under Thomas’ chin and nestle in closer.

The two fell asleep like that, tightly embraced, exhausted from the night.

 

~~

 

Thomas was woken up by a loud noise and a sudden brightness. The world seemed to come sharply and quickly into focus as he struggled to get his bearings. Newt was to one side of him, he could feel that much. To the other side-

Thomas fell through the empty space beside the couch and onto the floor with a thud. There was the vague sound of laughter, cut off by a soft _oof_.

Thomas opened his eyes to see Newt rubbing sleep from his own eyes and readying a second pillow shaped missile to through across the room at their assailant. Swivelling his head Thomas saw Minho, who was trying to control his giggles near the light switches in the hall.

“Try calling next time.” Newt suggested, huffily, reaching down to help Thomas back to the couch.

“Called both you shuckheads, neither answered.” Minho responded, plopping himself on the sofa near Newt’s feet.

“In that case, heard of knocking?” Newt complained.

“I did, no one got it, I have my own key.” Minho responded, “For all I knew you two were dead. Well, Newt was dead and Tomboy was being held captive by the evil beast that is his sister.”

 “She wouldn’t kill Newt,” Thomas looked at Newt sceptically, “I think.”

Minho laughed, “Gone back to that, hey Tomboy? Went well then?”

“No need to start learning how to fake it.” Newt smiled, poking his tongue out as if proving he still had it.

Minho breathed an exaggerated sigh of relief, “Good that, can’t make Alby replace the both of us.”

“She called Newt a cheap hooker and he yelled at her.” Thomas cut in.

“You yelled at her?” Minho asked, obviously impressed.

“I didn’t bloody _yell_ at her.” Newt responded, aiming a new pillow at Thomas, but never letting it leave his hand.

“Looks like you’re going to be stuck here for life, Tomboy.” Minho said with a laugh.

“He might actually stay if it wasn’t for my barmy best mate breakin' in when it’s the middle of the night.” Newt said, throwing the pillow aimed at Thomas at Minho instead.

“Or maybe he’ll leave because he fears being beaten to death by pillows.” Minho said, throwing the pillow back.

Thomas couldn’t help but squirm. He could forget about it when he was relaxing with Newt but occasionally he was reminded about how he’d overstayed his welcome. It had been fifteen days now and he wasn’t sure how well Teresa had taken tonight. He wondered briefly how long the renovations at Brenda’s were taking. He really didn’t want to move into Brenda’s though, especially when he didn’t know how long he’d be there for. Her roommates were nice but wouldn’t appreciate the extra person for long. Plus he really liked living with Newt.

“I wouldn’t throw a pillow at Tommy, I like him better than you.” Newt was retorting, even as Thomas sat thinking about his predicament.

“I’m really hurt by that Newt. I thought we had something special.” Minho was declaring, hand held over his heart, mischievous smile in place.

“You wish shank.” Newt laughed.

The two continued to bicker lovingly until the three fell asleep once more, all finding a place in the lounge room and collapsing from tiredness.

 

~~

 

When Thomas woke up next the sight that greeted him was rather unexpected, to say the least. Newt’s laptop was sitting on the coffee table and he had a pad of sketch paper strewn next to it with a quick doodle. On one of the dining room chairs Newt was sat on Minho’s lap, legs wrapped around Minho’s waist loosely and his back leant against the hard surface of the new table.

“-like this and you need to make sure that the focus is on the stare.” Minho was saying, argumentative tone in place.

“But the stare looks better from down there,” Newt pointed somewhere off to their side, “where you can see both faces and still have a good view of the bodies.”

Minho shook his head. “No, where’s your camer- Tomboy!”

Minho noticed Thomas, looking over at them and wondering what exactly they were doing. Newt’s head snapped up and Minho was pushing Newt off him in a heartbeat, shoving the blonde to sit on the chair as he had been moments ago. Thomas thought there’d be a torrent of reasons for the scandalous position he’d found them in but instead Minho grabbed his arm and pushed him towards Newt.

“Sit like Newt was doing a second ago.” Minho demanded, grabbing his phone from where it had been left on the coffee table.

“Minho, don’t bring Tommy into this, the table’s uncomfortable to lean against.” Newt argued, catching Thomas’ hand as he moved around the chair.

“Just, please, Tomboy, it’ll be fun yea?” Minho grabbed Thomas’ shoulders and maneuvered him until Thomas was sitting on Newt how Newt had been sitting on Minho moments ago.

“What’s going on?” Thomas asked, finally.

Newt sighed beneath him, “Minho was looking through my bloody sketch book and he saw one of my layouts and decided it would work better another way.”

“Cause it would. Now Thomas,” Minho directed Thomas’ attention to himself. The look on Minho’s face was focused and intense, “I want you to look at Newt like he’s the most desirable man in the world.”

Thomas turned to look at Newt who was rolling his eyes.

“Tomboy, I hate to say it but you just look tired. It looks like Newt is boring you to death.” Minho complained.

“What does it matter how he bloody well looks. Just take your shot and take mine and we’ll compare them.” Newt argued.

“At least look at each other.”

Newt’s hand came up to Thomas’ chin and directed his head into the position they wanted, he tilted his own head and sent Thomas a look of pure sin that would have made other men tremble. It might have made Thomas tremble too if he wasn’t trying to fight off that he was still half asleep, as it was only the slightest blush rose to his cheeks. Thomas barely noticed Minho flitting around them taking pictures.

“You know it really should be you taking these photos.” Minho commented, talking to Newt.

“Like you’re getting this close to Tommy.” Newt responded.

“So possessive.” Minho whined teasingly before taking another photo from behind Thomas’ shoulder then quickly ducking in to place a peck on his cheek.

Thomas felt a shock go through him at the feel of someone who wasn’t Newt being so close to him. Newt battered a hand at Minho grumbling about Thomas being his and not for sharing and that Minho should get his own boyfriend if he wanted one.

“Come on. Think how lucky Tomboy here is. Kissed by not one, but two, of the best models at Wicked. And by how intimate the two of you are that was practically Frenching.” Minho laughed.

Newt scowled and pulled Thomas closer to himself, kissing the spot that Minho had kissed seconds before. Then he moved Thomas away, standing them both up and crossing to the couch with Minho. The two fell into the seat, side by side, still bickering softly and flipping through the pictures Minho had taken.

Thomas shook his head and went to the kitchen to make himself a coffee. Aris had caught him the night before and asked him a question in private. He’d asked Thomas if he could live with this decision for life. If he could stay with Newt and everything that came with him. Thomas had brushed the question off at the time. Of course he wanted to be with Newt forever, Thomas loved Newt.

Thomas thought about it properly now. It was most probably too late in their relationship for Thomas to start questioning it now. He’d already decided that he liked living with Newt, liked being with him. He’d started an argument with his sister over this relationship. Thomas loved Newt.

But Newt wasn’t just Newt. Newt was waking up at 3am because Minho had decided to come over. Newt was awkward positions that didn’t get explained. Newt was the way the door caught. He was the worrying way the dryer had started smoking last week. Newt was no sex four days in the lead up to a shoot. Newt was people recognising him on the street and either blushing madly or complimenting his latest video. Newt meant Thomas wasn’t for sharing but Newt was.

It was a lot. It was fighting with his sister and having to explain to his friends. It was knowing that Newt slept with people Thomas hadn’t met for money and hundreds or thousands of strangers watching on the internet.

Thomas looked through into the lounge over the bar at Minho and Newt curled on the couch, knees touching but backs arched away from one another as they argued. The blonde’s hair fell in lazy unkempt waves on his forehead and his dark eyes flitted between the screen and his friend. His hands moved as he spoke, as if they held a camera and he was trying to show Minho how it would sit in regards to the images on the screen.  

Newt was the warm sleepy smile in the morning. Newt was the first cup of tea in the morning because he was British, dammit, and he’d have tea. Newt was lazy cuddles in the morning and hot make out sessions in the afternoon, sometimes the other way around. Newt was the sad look in his eyes as he’d told Teresa to be nice, for Thomas’ sake. Newt really was all Thomas needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm doing this too quick now and won't like parts of it later. :L Hopefully you guys are liking it though? idk...
> 
> Much love, xx


	15. Chapter 15

Thomas got a call from Teresa the next day. When he’d seen her number flash up on his screen he’d been half tempted to ignore it. He looked at it hard. Either Teresa was still being stubborn and she’d only have insults and complaints he couldn’t be bothered listening to or she’d changed her mind and gotten used to Newt and Thomas could move back in this week. Either way Thomas didn’t want to hear it.

In the end he answered the phone just before its last ring.

“Thomas?” Teresa asked through the speaker.

“Hi, T. What’s up?”

“Generally you greet someone when you pick up the phone, Tom.” Teresa chastised.

“Did you call to tell me about phone etiquette?” Thomas asked, not caring if he annoyed her.

The line was silent for a second and Thomas imagined her struggling not to rise to the bait.

“I was calling to talk about last night.” She finally answered, sounding a little curter than before.

“Oh? What about it?” Thomas responded, trying to keep his voice disinterested.

It wasn’t as though the next sentence out of her mouth was going to change his life or anything. It would just change how he got on with his sister in regards to his boyfriend. It would just affect his current living arrangements. It would just influence how guilty Newt felt about his argument with Teresa.

“I don’t like him.” Teresa finally answered.

Thomas felt all the air in his lungs leave so that he could take a new deep breath to tell her exactly what he thought of that.

“Oh, stop,” Teresa said, “Before you jump to his defence I don’t hate him either.”

Thomas’ breath left him in a huff. He blinked and could feel his head quirk the way it did when he was confused about something.

“He’s not some awful, scummy prostitute. He seems nice and he genuinely seems to like you.” Teresa went on.

“Love.” Thomas corrected.

Teresa let out a short laugh, “He said something similar the other day. I don’t like his job. But I don’t think he’d get involved with you if he thought it would negatively impact you at all. He cares about you.”

Thomas could hardly breathe. Teresa was being nice, to Newt. Teresa was saying things about Newt that weren’t horrible insults. In fact, it sounded like she respected him, like she thought he was a good guy. Thomas hadn’t realised how much Teresa’s opinion meant to him. He’d had his defences up so high that he hadn’t realised how much he’d wanted her approval.  He let out a shaky breath.

“Thank you.” He managed softly. “He does.”

“So let’s stop fighting now. You can date the porn star, and I can get back my best friend, my brother.” Teresa said.

 

~~~

 

It was three nights after the dinner and Thomas still hadn’t heard from Teresa. Newt wondered if that was a good thing or a bad. Thomas had seemed fairly relaxed most of the first day. He’d been worn out from the night before and kept on looking at Newt with soppy eyes full of a love Newt could drown in if he felt the desire to.

Newt had gone to Wicked the next day to do some shoots with Alby, discussing angles and lighting. Even if Newt didn’t understand enough to make his own decisions he was able to comprehend Alby’s once they got explained to him. He moved with the models slightly, more used to being in the shoot that off to the side. Alby had explained to him that it was their job to make sure that the models were able to complete a shoot without worrying about things being missed, that was their job as directors. The word had felt funny to Newt, director sounded big and imposing, he was just filming two of his mates have sex.

When Newt had gotten home Thomas had still been at the coffee house. He’d sent Newt a message saying he’d be home late, Newt didn’t think much of it, Thomas was never one to let his team down and always worked late when they needed. Plus Newt would be able to laugh at him for poorly planned rosters when he got home. When Thomas had finally gotten home he seemed distracted. They’d ended up cuddled on the couch, watching some bad movie. Thomas had stayed up far later than he usually would have and even when they retired to bed, lips kissed red and cheeks heated from lack of air, he’d had trouble getting to sleep. Newt wondered if Tommy had drunk too much coffee today, after finding out he’d be staying late at work.

The next day, before Thomas left, Newt had reminded him not to drink so much. Newt had left the house to watch Alby edit the video they’d shot the day before. He was observing the whole process this time. They spent five hours in the cramped space on Alby’s office until the dark skinned man was happy with the product. He had Newt write a quick summary, which he edited quickly before posting. Alby said it would take a few hours to upload and Newt was excited to see how well it did, he quite liked what it had looked like in the end.

Thomas was again not home when Newt arrived, a note on the fridge said he was out running. Newt liked going on an evening stroll with the brunette but he couldn’t keep up when Thomas wanted to go faster. Newt’s limp simply wouldn’t let him run for any extended period of time. So Newt wasn’t surprised that Thomas was out, he wondered if Thomas had messaged Minho and taken him on the run. Newt sent a quick text to his best friend. The response was simply the description of an attractive patron Minho had picked up the previous night and a vivid list of things Minho would like to do with that man today if Newt could please not interrupt again. Newt laughed and figured Thomas was running alone.

Thomas arrived home half an hour later, covered in sweat and breathing hard. He’d gone and quickly showered before stopping to have dinner with Newt. They sat at the dining room table they’d started using, just so it didn’t feel like a useless piece of furniture. Maybe Newt should have just borrowed a table like Thomas had first suggested, but they used this one now anyway.

Thomas got a notification about a new video from Wicked and Newt had suggested they watch it together. It was a different sort of movie night and ended with Thomas on top of Newt, breathing hard and pressing into him as the man on the screen did the same to his partner. Newt swore sex had never felt so good, and it helped relieve some of the tension Thomas had been holding in his shoulders recently. They’d both ended up in the shower, washing themselves clean before falling into bed. Newt had fallen asleep quickly, snuggled into Tommy’s side and feeling their shared warmth soak into his bones.

The third day Newt was staying home all day, doing some work on his laptop and trying to finish some of the course work he’d been given while he had spare time. It had ended up mostly procrastination and watching his own videos to look at the points of the readings in regards to himself. Thomas got home from the coffee house after his six-hour shift looking as wound up as ever.

Newt wondered what was keeping Teresa from calling. Even if she’d decided she hated Newt the least she could do was call Thomas to let him know. To stop him from worrying like this. Newt felt the buds of anger rising in his stomach directed at Teresa for putting Thomas through this and told himself he’d help make it better. Newt had gotten out some oils from his coffee table collection and gave Thomas one of his well-practiced massages. Minho always said he sucked at massages but Jack had been nice enough to lie to him and say they were amazing. Thomas seemed to lean towards Jack’s opinion and he groaned appreciatively into Newt’s hands, pushing himself into the touches.

Thomas had insisted on returning the favour and Newt had tried his best to act like Thomas was doing a good job but had ended up a heap of giggles after one of Tommy’s lighter touches had tickled his sides. Thomas had wrestled Newt around with slick hands and Newt was glad his couch wasn’t made of any sort of material that would stain from massage oils. They placed one of the towels Newt had prepared on the sofa’s material and Newt laid flat against it while Thomas’ massage became far more sensual. He pressed his thumbs into the firmness of Newt’s stomach and ran his fingers across the v-line of Newt’s hips, soon replacing his hands with his lips. The scent of the oil made Newt’s head feel heavy and he pulled Thomas up for languid, sloppy kisses. Thomas tasted sweet like the oil and Newt used his tongue to lap up the flavour hiding in his mouth, lazily winding their tongues together.

They’d had to shower again after that, so covered in a thick layer of oil that slicked to them even under the warm spray. Newt pulled the soap out and lathered his hands, moving them over Thomas’ skin in an attempt to wash away the slippery substance.

 

~~

It had been three days since Teresa had called and Thomas still hadn’t told Newt. He felt the guilt inside him constantly but he couldn’t bring himself to tell his boyfriend that he could move out. If Newt didn’t know then he wouldn’t expect him to leave. It was childish and silly but Thomas couldn’t help it. To make matters worse Newt seemed to be starting to worry about it, having tried to relax him that evening with a massage ending in a hot shower.

“Come here often?” Newt said, running his soap covered hands up and down on Tommy’s left arm.

Thomas blushed, “Only every morning, and when there’s someone cute enough in here to convince me to waste more water.”

Newt smiled wickedly at Thomas, “We’ll have to share our showers in future to make up for your double ones.”

Thomas’ blush deepened, “I’m not wholly opposed to that.”

Try as he might to flirt back with Newt he always ended up bright red and feeling embarrassed. Newt flirted like some lame television star might, like they did in porn, with cheesy lines and lewd looks. Thomas had trouble keeping up with that without feeling like an idiot. Newt’s grin was worth it though, the way he stopped being a sexy seducer and started beaming when Thomas responded.

Thomas took hold of the soap, “You don’t have to wash me, you know. I can do it myself.”

“I know,” Newt answered, “But doesn’t it just feel better when I do?”

Thomas smiled, he couldn’t deny that, “Yes, but you don’t have to.”

Newt’s face seemed to become serious for a moment, in the midst of their steamy shower, “But I want to. I like to.”

Thomas couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t take Newt being so genuinely caring and nice when he was lying to him.

“Teresa called.” He said simply.

Newt didn’t show any sign of hearing except that his hands stopped circling Thomas’ upper arm for half a second. Thomas took it as a sign to go on.

“She said she didn’t mind you in the end, which is pretty much high praise. She wants to stop fighting with me.”

“I’m glad you’re getting on again.” Newt smiled, before it turned into a frown, “She could have told you earlier though. Instead of leaving us hanging.”

“Yea, I know.”

Thomas didn’t want to explain to Newt why he hadn’t told him straight away. He didn’t want to sound like a petty child. He didn’t want Newt to know he’d been taking advantage of his kindness for longer than necessary. Thomas supposed the one small detail of when she called could remain his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again :) looked at my little plan-y thing-y and this should only be 2 more chapters long. It's been fun being able to sit down and write this properly though, so I might even miss it haha.
> 
> Much love, xx


	16. Chapter 16

Thomas really had managed to amass quite a few things in his time at Newt’s flat. Newt found that everywhere he looked Thomas had something there. In the bedroom when he woke up he could hear Thomas in the bathroom. He looked around his room. Newt had even cleaned out a few draws for Thomas to put his clothes in after he’d been living out of a suitcase for a week. Newt had complained that it was messy, now it simply felt like Thomas had put his things where they belonged. Tommy’s phone lay on the bedside table closest to the bedroom door, plugged into its own power board which they had needed to buy after realising Newt didn’t have space in his bedroom.

When he went into the kitchen Newt could see Thomas’ favourite brand of cereal already sitting on the counter because neither of them had been bothered packing it away the morning before. There was a second set of dinnerware stacked in the drying rack near the sink and Tommy’s very own mug, bought on the same trip as the power board, sat on Newt’s mug tree.

Newt set up the cereal and a bowl as well as an unmade coffee on the bar where they still ate breakfast. Thomas came in and Newt excused himself to the bathroom, giving Thomas a quick peck as he walked past.

In the bathroom itself there were many signs of Thomas. His clothes were in the hamper along with Newt’s, his toothbrush sat in the cup Newt had finally bought to put them in as well as his razor. There were cheap products in the shower that Newt had scoffed at when he first saw, wondering how someone as beautiful as Thomas could use products as rubbish as those. When they showered together Newt always used his soap to wash Thomas, so that he’d smell like him the next day. Likewise, he occasionally used Tommy’s soap when he knew he wouldn’t he doing anything important to keep the fresh smell on his skin even if Thomas was out.

Newt was trying his best not to mentally photograph every scrap of Thomas his flat possessed because he knew that while he was out at Glade that day Thomas would be packing it all up, ready to take back to his home with Teresa and Aris the next day.

 

~~~

 

Newt left for Glade quickly after he’d eaten and showered. Thomas looked around the empty flat and contemplated his day ahead. He and Newt had discussed it and decided that today he would be packing his things up. Tomorrow Minho would help them out by driving his stuff back home with them.

Thomas was able to quickly grab the few things that he had stored around the living room, just a few DVDs and his laptop. It took five minutes to turn the space from his and Newt’s to just Newt’s. Thomas picked his favourite movie from the pile and slotted it in the TV cabinet, just to keep something of his in the space.

The bedroom was a little more challenging, simply because over the time he’d been at Newt’s Aris had brought him more and more things he’d needed and now everything didn’t fit in the suitcase like it once had. It took a bit of forcing and he got most of it shut inside. Then he grabbed a sports bag from Newt’s cupboard and shoved a few more shirts in there, knowing he still had more in the washing basket.

Thomas decided that, after half an hour of work had gotten him almost finished, he’d go through the effort of cleaning his clothes, rather than just shoving the dirty ones in with the clean. He’d do Newt’s laundry too, to be nice. Thomas took the washing basket to the hall and loaded up the washing machine. That would take forty minutes to cycle.

Thomas went to the bathroom and gathered all the products he used and his toiletries into a bag he found in the hall cupboard. It made him a little sad, removing his toothbrush from the cup Newt had bought the other day. He’d gotten it on his way home from Wicked, the night after the dinner. Newt had come in and put the toothbrushes in there without a word and when Thomas had seen them later the guilt in him had doubled.

It felt like he’d barely spent any time packing and yet everything he owned at Newt’s was already in bags and sitting at the front door waiting. Thomas unpacked his suitcase and found a couple shirts he particularly liked and a pair of jeans he kept spare. He took them to the spare room and shoved them in one of the draws Minho had a change of clothes in. He shut the draw and turned away, before turning back and removing his clothes.

Instead he took them back into Newt’s room. He opened Newt’s closet and hung the shirts and jeans in the space there. It was petty but he wanted his clothes to be somewhere more important than even Minho’s. Thomas was getting used to being petty these days.

He also took his body wash and put it in the mirror cupboard above the sink in the bathroom. He rationalised that everything he left was just something he would need if he ever spent the night.

The washing machine made a sound like it was finished and Thomas fished the clothes out and shoved them into the dryer. He didn’t quite trust it and Newt had called it ‘over-worked and near-dead’ but it would be quicker and more efficient than hanging them. Having nothing else to do Thomas grabbed Newt’s laptop and logged onto some of the porn sites Newt had membership to.

Thomas didn’t exactly feel like watching porn but it was something to do and he might as well take advantage of his boyfriend’s subscriptions while he was still able to use this computer. Thomas had no doubt Newt would give him the passwords to his accounts if he asked but it was nicer to do it on the blonde’s computer, more personal.

About halfway through a video that Thomas had honestly gotten too involved in the plot of to pay attention to the fact that all the actors were naked Thomas thought he smelt something. Turning away from the boy suffering a werewolf identity crisis on screen Thomas looked at the dryer apprehensively.

There was a visible line of smoke coming from it. Newt had said it was next on his list of things to replace. He’d just had the plumbing done, the fridge was new, the oven had been replaced since he’d bought the flat and the air system had needed work too. Newt had kicked the dryer last time he’d done the washing, complaining that the flat was out to get him. He’d spent all his money buying the place and it was determined to fall apart at any given opportunity.

Thomas shut off the machine and pulled the half dried clothes from it. Better to hang them himself then have them smelling of ash when they got worn next or actually catching fire and being ash themselves. He’d only managed to kill half the morning and he was already packed and had a load of washing on the line. He looked at the dryer still smoking and made a decision. It was time to pay back Newt for having him for so long.

 

Thomas called Brenda, who also had the day off, and met her at the big appliance store near their café.

“I thought Teresa didn’t like dryers?” Brenda asked, looking over the store layout before dragging Thomas in the right direction.

“I’m not getting a dryer for T. Newt’s is broken, it’s like a thank you present.” Thomas said, walking past an appealing iron that he didn’t need.

“That’s a big present.” Brenda replied, pulling Thomas before he could start browsing properly.

“He got a whole table just because T and Aris were coming over for dinner. His dryer is dead and he can’t replace it right now.” Thomas explained, “Plus, I have the savings and I use it just as much as him.”

“But you’re moving out tomorrow.” Brenda said, as if he’d forgotten.

“Why did you remind me?” Thomas grumbled.

“You really like living there, hey?” Brenda asked in her usual blunt tone.

“It doesn’t matter what I like, does it? I have to get out of his hair before he decides he hates me.” Thomas said, finally noticing the washer and dryer section in a back corner.

“Who says he’d hate you. Maybe he wants you to stay just as much as you do and he’s just too awkward to ask.” Brenda pulled them over to a dryer with a big flashy sign above it.

“Why would he be too awkward?” Thomas said, watching as Brenda pulled open the door and looked inside. Newt was the most confident guy that Thomas knew, aside from Minho.

“Because he thinks the only reason you’re at his is because you’re fighting with Teresa. Which is true. So now that you’re not fighting with her it makes sense to go back. You love her, it’s home. He wouldn’t want to keep you from that.” Brenda pulled the information slip forwards and read it.

“But he’d say something wouldn’t he?” Thomas asked, helpless. “What are you even looking for? How do you know if it’s good?”

“Energy rating, capacity, size. A few things.” Brenda answered, “And are you sure he hasn’t said something, and you just haven’t been paying attention? Have you said something to him?”

“Of course I haven’t said anything to him.” Thomas said.

Brenda moved to another dryer, reading the information on that one too, “Exactly. You’re two relationship shy guys too scared to ask for more in case the other doesn’t reciprocate.”

Thomas watched silently as she looked at a further three dryers. Now not only did he have to worry that moving out meant he’d be upset but also it might make Newt upset. But if he asked Newt to stay and Newt didn’t want him then that would just make things awkward. Thomas just didn’t know which answer was the best one.

Eventually Brenda pointed to one that was cheap but, she said, would hold plenty clothes, had a sensor so they wouldn’t be in there too long and had settings for all sorts of clothes, in case Newt had anything fancy. Happily enough it was in Thomas’ price range too.

 The pair left the store and somehow managed to get the whole thing installed in Newt’s flat before he was due home. Brenda looked around the flat appreciatively and made some comment about wanting to be invited to their home once they were living happily ever after together. Then she left to go sort out one of the builders in her flat, Thomas was surprised they were still there but apparently they were incompetent, Brenda’s words.

 

~

 

Thomas was sitting on the couch when Newt arrived home. He’d come in quietly, not troubling to take off his shoes. His leg was aching and he couldn’t be bothered bending to undo the laces. He walked into the flat quietly, only faltering a second when he noticed a pile of Tommy’s things near the kitchen. He tried to cover the feeling of disappointment the sight left in him with a smile and went to Thomas to give him a quick peck on the lips, as he did every time they greeted one another.

Newt didn’t speak to him, simply curled into the space next to him on the couch and sighed, closing his eyes. He had spent the whole day thinking about Thomas leaving tomorrow and the pain in his head had just gotten worse and worse as the day continued.

“Hard day?” Thomas asked softly.

“Not particularly.” Newt replied breathily, “You?”

“Just packed up, did some washing.”

Newt’s head swivelled to the place in his flat he usually hung clothes to find the spot empty. “Dryer?”

Thomas nodded in response and Newt quirked an eyebrow. He looked over to the cupboard his dryer hid inside of and grimaced. He really needed to replace that. He would have done so sooner but the table had put him back a bit. He should be able to afford a new one after his next shoot, if Alby was right and it made more. If not maybe next month.

“Surprised it didn’t light the bloody flat on fire. It was those towels, ya know?”

“It started smoking pretty badly.” Thomas said evenly, “That’s why I got a new one.”

Newt felt his forehead scrunch in confusion, “A new one?”

Thomas only nodded again and Newt pulled himself up from the couch. Thomas couldn’t have gotten a new dryer in the time he was at Glade. Also why would he? Newt walked over and threw open the cupboard door. Inside sat a shiny new dryer. The old one really had never been the same after his bathroom incident. But inside was not the old thing he’d gotten before starting at Wicked, but a brand new dryer. Newt turned back to Thomas.

“I have all the information on the kitchen counter. If it’s not what you want we can swap it for something better. Brenda said it was the best though.” Thomas was saying.

“Why?” Newt asked simply.

“The old one was broken?” Thomas responded, “I’m sure I’ll need to use it too, if I spend the night.”

Newt felt every tense moment of the last two weeks well up inside of himself. Thomas was the sunshine he hadn’t known he’d been missing and he didn’t want to be without it again. Minho had said something to him the first day Thomas had come over, he’d told Newt to look after Thomas. Thomas had been looking after him though, without him even knowing. Newt walked up to his perfect boyfriend and placed one hand on his heart and the other on his hip and said the one thing he’d been wanting to say since bad movie night over a week ago.

“Don’t leave me.”

Thomas’ head quirked to the side, as it did when he was confused. “I’m not going to, it’s just a dryer, not a goodbye present.”

Newt shook his head and laughed, “I mean don’t move out, you shank.”

Thomas froze in place under Newt’s hands and Newt felt like he could kick himself. It was too much, he shouldn’t have said anything. He shouldn’t make Thomas chose between him and Teresa. He wanted to take it back but it was already out. It was already out and now Thomas would know just how selfish he was, for good.

“I mean,” Newt tried, backpedalling, “It’s fine. You don’t have to stay. It was just a suggestion, you can come over whenever it’s not like your moving state.”

“I want to stay.” Thomas said, breaking into what Newt was sure was the beginning of a very unconvincing speech.

“Don’t say that just because I’m being weird.” Newt said, worried that now he’d freaked Thomas out more, he pulled his hands back from Thomas and went to take a step back.

Thomas reached forwards quickly and grabbed his hands, holding him in place, “No, I do. I didn’t want to ask, put you out, but I do. I want to stay.”

Thomas smiled and Newt grinned back at him. Newt felt himself be pulled forwards into a deep kiss, the kind that made everything in him feel lighter. How could he have been such an idiot that he almost let this man walk out his door? It was almost embarrassing to think about.

“Newt,” Thomas whispered with a smile, “You’re blushing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's alarming how many times I wrote 'Minho' instead of 'Thomas'... don't mix your fandoms kids  
> One.More.Chapter. and it's pretty much just an epilogue... omg how did this happen? (I should mention I haven't edited this more than once... apologies for mistakes)
> 
> Much love xx  
> And like I mean it. Thank you all so much for reading, I have so much love for you guys!


	17. Chapter 17

Once one of Newt’s favourite parts of his job was being recognised on the street. Nothing beat having a stranger come over to him asking where they knew him from. He'd flash them his brightest smile and his signature wink and most of the time that was all it took to turn curious strangers into spluttering messes.

Now he liked watching his fans online better. Whether it was watching comments roll in on videos he’d helped produce with Alby or looking at people on his own videos sad that he wasn’t in as many videos himself but still loving the chemistry he had on screen and desperately glad that he’d put something new out. The crowd had taken to his new position in Wicked pretty well and Alby had been right when he’d said that videos Newt starred in now made more money than previously.

He hadn’t stopped loving when a random person off the street tried to guess where they'd seen that baby face and blonde sweep of hair though. And it did still happen occasionally.

Newt was doing some shopping when he noticed the tell-tale signs of someone trying to place his face. He laughed, thinking back on last time someone had recognised him at his local supermarket. That had ended up being one of his better experiences with a fan.

Back then Newt hadn’t been the type of guy to sleep with anyone outside of work, he didn’t see the point. It wasn’t that he didn’t love sex, it was just easier to do when the person you were sleeping with had a clean bill of health presented to you and a mutual understanding of what was expected. It wasn’t until he’d slept with Tommy that he’d realised what he was missing.

The guy across the aisle looked at him questioningly and finally broke.

“Do I know you? You look familiar.” The guy asked.

Newt smiled and was about to respond when a call came from behind him.

“Newt, there you are. I got the bread, what else do we need?” Thomas said, coming up behind him and dropping the bread into the basket Newt was holding.

Newt smiled as the guy in front of him connected his name, face and possibly even Thomas standing beside him. His mouth opened in surprise and he looked between the two.

“That’s how we met.” Newt said with a smile to Tommy, nodding at the man.

Thomas turned to look at the other guy who still too shocked to speak. He smiled and turned back to Newt. “I think he’s doing better than I did.”

Newt started to grin, “You spluttered like a shuckin’ idiot.”

Thomas started to blush, “Only at first.”

Minho came around the corner from the opposite end of the aisle that Thomas had and chucked a packet of chips in Newt’s basket. He looked quickly through Newt’s basket, checking what they had.

“Are we really this boring?” He asked, looking over the selection of health foods filling the basket and his one treat.

“We are if we want to look good for the next bloody shoot.” Newt answered.

“You’re doing a video together?” The stranger finally asked.

Minho noticed him and started grinning straight away, turning to look at Thomas. “Don’t worry, Tomboy. I’m sure Newt won’t ‘shag’ this one too.”

Newt hit Minho’s arm and rolled his eyes, “Shut up, shank.”

Minho turned to the guy, giving him a quick once over, “Ya know, Newtie here is taken but I’m single and ready to mingle.”

“Do those lines ever work on anyone?” Newt laughed, hearing Thomas chuckling along with him.

“No sleeping with strangers.” Thomas admonished, trying to put on a serious face.

Minho grumbled under his breath, “I know, I know. Shoot in under two days, do you think Alby made those rules for Newt’s sake?”

Newt grumbled under his breath but couldn’t argue. The ‘no-sex-for-four-days-before-shoot’ rule hadn’t exactly meant anything to him until recently. Thomas hadn’t taken long to notice Newt avoiding the activity around shoot days. Despite that Minho was making quick work of flirting the pants off the stranger in the store and Newt could have laughed at the way Thomas frowned softly.

“Come on, Tommy. This shank is lost to us.” Newt said, grabbing Thomas’ free hand and pulling him towards the counters.

“Don’t miss me too much, shuckfaces.” Minho called, watching them retreat before turning back to what Newt could only call his prey.

“No sleeping with strangers!” Thomas called back down the aisle as Newt pulled him out of sight.

Thomas ended up paying for the groceries as Newt put everything away into bags before they left the store. They had a system for groceries and bills set up so that everything was fair. Today was Tommy’s turn. Thomas carried more bags than Newt on the way home to give the blonde’s leg a break before shooting. They made their way home quickly, Newt used the store quite close to his flat. _Their_ flat.

Newt opened the door for his bag laden boyfriend and threw his own couple bags to the floor inside the entrance. The two pushed into their home and Newt started packing away some of the items they had brought.

When Teresa had heard Thomas wanted to move in for good she hadn’t been happy. She stopped talking to him for a further week before coming around, mostly thanks to Aris who had been happy for the pair. Aris had an odd insight on things and had apparently been hoping that Thomas would stay with Newt before they’d made the decision. Newt and Aris tended to get along quite well, more so even than Thomas got on with his former flatmate. And of course Minho loved when Aris came around so he could flirt with the boy who was decidedly not interested.

Minho still came around with as much frequency as before. More so than before, Newt insisted, trying to catch the pair in the act. He’d succeeded four times now and Newt had needed to remind him of personal space and privacy, Thomas was starting to get used to it though which was frankly alarming to the blonde. They’d even crashed in the bed, the three of them, once or twice. Mostly though when Minho spent the night they ended up all sleeping in various positions in the living room.

Tommy had things all over the flat now. Newt had worried that the space would be too small to fit all of Thomas’ stuff when he had first brought it around. The flat was the perfect size for Newt and adding a whole other person had made the place cluttered and disorganised. They’d managed to sort the place out only with the aid of Brenda’s practicality and Minho’s logic, crude as it was.

Newt’s mum had told him to expect arguments, but they didn’t fight. His sister had worried that Thomas would turn out like one of the previous arseholes Newt had dated, Newt was sure that wouldn’t happen. They were pretty much the perfect, happy, in love couple. With the exception that Thomas’ boyfriend had videos on the internet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. 
> 
> If I do more for this it will most likely be short one-shots. If i ever do a long one again it'll probably be a few months from now. I'll be doing a few short SHINee fics when I'm bored if anyone here is into that? 
> 
> If you want to see anything in particular (Dear Commenter, I know there's stuff you want.) let me know and I'll try incorporate it into a one shot for you :)
> 
> First one shot already up here, [ Wicked on the Internet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7316959)  
> Much love, xx


End file.
